Dragon Age 1: The Blight
by Meowth22
Summary: Daveth is a thief conscripted into the Wardens to save him from the rope. Kallian is a city elf conscripted to save her from an arl's vengeance. Follow them through the Fifth Blight, the Fereldan civil war, and its aftermath. Contains viewpoints from all the origins (except the Dalish elves).
1. The Cousland Family

Aedan Cousland was sitting at the dinner table, enjoying an excellent meal. Next to him, was his older brother, Fergus, the heir to Highever.

Across from them was Fergus' wife and son, the Antivan, Oriana, and young Oren.

At the head of the table, sat his father, Teyrn Bryce Cousland. At the other end of the table, sat his mother Teyrna Eleanor.

The dinner was interrupted when the castle seneschal entered the room and announced that royal messenger has come to see the Teyrn.

Surprised, Bryce got up from the table and followed the seneschal out of the room, leaving his family watching out of curiosity or concern.

That night, Aedan and Fergus were called to meet their father in the main hall.

They approached their father, who had a grim look on his face.

He told his sons that he had received a summons from King Cailan to Ostagar. His majesty had ordered all the highest noblemen to help him confront a darkspawn raid.

Aedan was shocked, but Fergus looked more resolute.

Bryce planned to pass the order onto his vassals and old friends, Arl Howe and Bann Loren.

He told Fergus that he is to ride alongside him with the troops in the march to Ostagar, to which the warrior readily agreed.

Bryce turned to Aedan, his face softening as he looked upon his youngest born as the Teyrn told him he would be in charge of Highever while they're gone.

Aedan was stunned, but his father and brother reassured him, so he agreed.

Bryce took a moment to look proudly on both of his boys, one a warrior, the other an administrator.

 **Please leave a review.**


	2. The Thief

In the Denerim's Market District, the cutpurse, Daveth spotted what looked like a Rivaini man in armor with a purse at his side walking around.

Unknown to him, this was Duncan, the Warden-Commander of Ferelden.

He crept silently behind his prey and took his knife out, but before he could strike, Duncan turned around and grabbed him by the wrist.

Seeing the man's cold glare, Daveth reflexively struck him in the face, causing him to be let go.

He turned around and ran away as fast as he could only to run into three city guards.

The guard in the middle grabbed Daveth by the neck.

Then, recognition shown in the guard's eyes as he loosened his grip.

Fear grew in Daveth's eyes when he recognized the guard: Pierse, the bastard son of the arl's seneschal and one of the most brutal guards in the city garrison. Pierse had caught him stealing months ago, which got him a fierce whipping.

Pierse growled, threatening to hang the thief for offending again.

Duncan began to approach the group when one of the guards told him not to interfere as they have this under control only for Duncan to invoke the Rite of Conscription on Daveth.

The guards all looked at him in shock. Daveth, his neck still in Pierse's grip, could barely believe what he was hearing. Him, a grey warden?

Sergeant Kylon, the head of the Market District guards, approached the commotion only to be surprised when he noticed Duncan.

Duncan asked the sergeant to order the guards to release Daveth as they are interfering in Grey Warden duties by detaining him.

Kylon turned sharply at his guards and ordered them to release the thief.

Sighing, Pierse let go of Daveth, who walked over to Duncan, giving Pierse the middle finger on the way.

Pierse looked furious, but walked away with his compatriots.

Duncan took his newest recruit aside, so they could introduce each other.

Duncan informed Daveth that a Blight is beginning, which is why they (and most of the kingdom's noblemen) will be heading to Ostagar.

Curious, Daveth asked the Warden-Commander why he would want a common thief in his order.

Duncan answers that he was once like Daveth: a thief stealing in order to survive, but, after he joined the Wardens, he became a better man, a man with a cause worth fighting for.

Daveth pondered those words: a life away from crime, a life where he would have something to fight for; before following Duncan on his way.


	3. The Mage

First Enchanter Irving glanced to see his apprentice, Daylen standing in the doorway of his study, so he becomed him in.

Many of the Tower's senior enchanters, including Wynne and Uldred, had been sent to Ostagar to help the king fight the Darkspawn.

And, for the sixth time, the Templars had recaptured Anders and brought him back to the Tower.

Daylen had known the mage from Anderfels for years. While he had been friendly enough towards his fellow mages, he was always defiant towards the Templars guarding the tower. This defiance eventually graduated into attempting to escape. This was his sixth try, but every time the Templars tracked the apostate down and brought back to the tower.

While Daylen himself thought it would be useless to try to escape as all he had ever known was in the tower, he did understand Anders' reasons as he did the first several years of his life in the outside world.

It troubled Irving as, with each escape attempt, it was getting harder and harder to convince the Knight-Commander not to make Anders Tranquil. With his talent, he could serve the Circle well. If only he could realize his proper place is here.

But now, Anders had been sentenced to one year in Aeonar, the prison for maleficarum, apostates, and those caught collaborating with such. The place most mages dread.

Irving discussed his apprentice's Harrowing (which was to take place the next day). Irving had circumvented the rules by giving his apprentice prior warning of his harrowing.

The First Enchanter told his apprentice that it will send him into the Fade, where he would face a demon using only his will. He advised the younger mage to remember the Fade is a realm of dreams and to use his own will to best it.

Daylen was grateful to have the advice of the First Enchanter, his mentor and the closest thing he had to a father, having never known his own as he was taken from his family early in life.


	4. The Harrowing

Daylen entered the Harrowing chamber where he found First Enchanter Irving, Knight-Commander Greagoir, and several Templars waiting for him.

The Knight-Commander warned Daylen that if the demon were to best Daylen, the Templars would be forced to slay him, but if he refused to take the Harrowing, he would instead be made tranquil before gesturing towards the lyrium in the center of the room.

Daylen stepped forward and put his hand on the lyrium. His hand started glowing, a sensation started throughout his body. Then, a large flash appeared.

Then he was standing in the fade.

A mouse appeared in front of Daylen before transforming into a human, a mage.

The mouse claimed that he took too long on his Harrowing so the Templars killed him, so now he's trapped in the Fade. The mouse gived Daylen information about the demon he has to fight here.

The mouse then offered to help Daylen, telling him about the other spirits here: a combat spirit and a bereskarn, who can help him.

Daylen made his way through the Fade, with Mouse following behind in his mouse form, until he came across a glowing knight surrounded by several weapons.

Daylen requested that the spirit let him use one of his weapons, but the spirit challenged him to a duel for the right. But, instead Daylen accused him of dishonor by trying to kill an unarmed man. Though enraged by the accusation, the spirit recognized Daylen's strong will, so he handed Daylen a staff and disappeared.

Then, they found a beresnark spirit sleeping.

As he approached, the beresnark's eyes opened slightly and asked what the duo wanted with him.

The mouse asked him if he could teach him to take his (the beresnark's) form.

The beresnark agreed, if Daylen answered three riddles correctly.

Daylen answered all three riddles correctly, so the beresnark began teaching the mouse.

After a few minutes of teaching, in a flash, Mouse transformed into a bear.

With that done, the beresnark wasted no time going back to sleep.

Daylen and Mouse, now in bear form, moved through the Fade until they came across several small fires.

A rage demon sprung out of the ground.

Knowing the time has come to face the demon, Daylen pressed forward with Mouse at his side.

The rage demon shocked Daylen by talking with the mouse about his 'arrangement' with him only for the mouse to reject him due to his newfound power.

The demon threw a fire bolt at Daylen, who dodged it.

Mouse charged at the demon, resulting in a grapple between them.

While they fought, Daylen realized the perfect spell to counter the demon's fire: Winter's Grasp!

After warning Mouse to get out of the way, Daylen pointed his staff at the demon, causing it to be enveloped in a frost, freezing it solid.

Daylon threw as many arcane bolts as he could at the frozen demon, taking it down.

With the demon defeated, Mouse turned back into a human and was overjoyed.

He was countered by Daylen's suspicions.

The mouse then asked for Daylen's help in leaving the Fade.

That settled it in Daylen's mind. The mouse was his real test, all along.

The mouse turned into a gigantic pride demon that warned Daylen to always keep his wits about him.

In another flash, Daylen found himself on the floor, back in the harrowing chamber.

Standing over him was First Enchanter Irving, who beamed at him with a proud smile, and told him he was now a full member of the Circle now.


	5. The Phylactery

Daylen woke up to find his friend, Jowan, standing over him. He was in his bunk.

Daylen got up, groaning.

Jowan asked him what his harrowing was like, curiosity in his eyes.

Daylen grumbled. Jowan knew he couldn't tell him that, though he felt a twinge of guilt as the First Enchanter had 'broken the rules' for him by giving him details and advice before his harrowing.

Jowan begged for a hint.

Daylen lied that he just had to enter the Fade.

Jowan looked disappointed.

Daylen reassured his friend that his Harrowing will probably happen soon.

Jowan whined about how long he'd been in the Tower, before questioning if the circle even wants to give him his harrowing, or just make him tranquil.

Daylen was shocked by the suggestion.

Jowan went silent for a moment, before telling Daylen that Irving wanted to see him.

Daylen thanked Jowan, slapped his friend on the shoulder, and began to walk away.

Daylen continued onto the First Enchanter's quarters.

Irving looked up from his desk to see Daylen in the doorway, so he beckoned him in.

Irving stood up as Daylen came into the room, informing him that his phylactery has been sent to Denerim, before presenting him with his robes, staff, and the ring signifying that he is a full member of the circle.

Daylen thanked his mentor as he put on the robes, staff, and his new ring.

Daylen left the room, deciding to spend the rest of the day studying in the library.

He turned to see Jowan walking towards him, who said he wanted to go somewhere private to talk.

Daylen noticed the pleading tone in his friend's voice, so he acquiesced.

After Daylen nodded, they went off to the chapel.

Jowan whispered that they should be safe in the chapel.

Daylen was beginning to worry about whatever was going on.

A chantry initiate approached them.

Daylen was beginning to panic, so he tried to leave until Jowan put a calming hand on his friend's shoulder, before telling him that the initiate was Lily, his love.

This shocked Daylen. A mage _courting_ a chantry initiate? It was forbidden.

Seeing his friend's shocked expression, Jowan changed the subject, saying that he believes he will be made tranquil.

Daylen questioned this, with Jowan answering that the templars believe he is a blood mage.

"There's a rumor about me. That I'm a blood mage. That I'm too dangerous to make a circle mage."

Daylen couldn't believe what he was hearing. Jowan a blood mage?!

Daylen wished Uldred was in the tower to squash this rumor, but noticed the twitch Jowan had when the Senior Enchanter was mentioned. Uldred was famous in the tower for rooting out blood mages.

Tears were forming in Jowan's eyes as he exclaimed that he needed to escape the tower, much to Daylen's shock.

Jowan said that they plan to destroy his phylactery so that the Templars cannot track him down, before pleading for Daylen's help.

Daylen pondered for a moment. This is insane. The consequences of this scheme would be unthinkable. All over a rumor…

Daylen decided to give them his word he would help.

Jowan and Lily were relieved.

Lily explained the plan: she would get them to the repository chamber door, which has two locks on it. Both the first enchanter and knight commander hold a key for each lock. But, with Daylen's powers, he could get them past the door.

Daylen was looking for ways to talk them out of this, so he brought up the possibility that the door has a powerful spell cast on it.

Jowan answered that by asking him to get a rod of fire from Owain to melt the lock with, and that they need his help because only full members of the Circle are allowed to use rods of fire.

Daylen nodded and left, though not without a little guilt for what he was about to do.

Daylen went straight for the First Enchanter's quarters. Irving was surprised to see him back so soon.

Daylen informed him about Jowan's suspicions, and was surprised to learn Irving knew about Jowan and Lily's relationship.

Smirking at Daylen's shock.

Daylen was saddened to learn that the allegations against Jowan were true. Which were increased when Irving informed him that Uldred had collected evidence and eye-witness testimony that Jowan had been practicing blood magic.

Daylen stared down at the floor resignedly, knowing his closest friend had tried to deceive him and was a blood mage. No blood mage can be allowed to roam free.

Daylen told him about Jowan's plan to escape, which shocked Irving.

Daylen looked to the First Enchanter for guidance.

Irving decided that they must catch both Jowan and Lily, so that both may be punished.

Shocked by his mentor's tone, Daylen commented on his viciousness.

Irving held a glare, he felt this was a chance to taught away some haughtiness from the self-righteous Chantry.

Irving knew that if they just mentioned her involvement to Greagoir, the Chantry would just assume she was framed. So, she must be caught in the act.

Daylen was conflicted about what would become of the girl, though she did violate her duties, she _was_ deceived by Jowan.

Irving looked quizzically at him, before asking Daylen how he learned of Jowan and Lily's plan.

Daylen answered, that they requested his help in breaking into the repository.

Irving ordered him to convince them that he is with them, saying that he will be outside the repository waiting with the Templars, so both Jowan and Lily will be caught in the act.

Sensing the younger mage's hesitation, Irving promised a reward for him if he did this task.

Daylen nodded half-heartedly.

Irving reassured Daylen that he was doing the right thing as hewalked away.


	6. Jowan's Fall

When Daylen arrived at the stockroom, he was greeted by Owain.

Daylen cringed at the Tranquil's emotionless tone, knowing it was the fate he would be dooming Jowan to, before telling him that he needs a rod of fire.

He shown Owain his ring as confirmation he was a full member of the circle.

Owain handed the rod to Daylen, who quickly returned to the chapel.

He found Jowan and Lily waiting for him and told them that he has the rod of fire.

Jowan was overjoyed.

The trio then went down to the basement, to reach a locked door.

Lily turned to the door and raised her arm as she chanted the password.

Daylen cast a light arcane spell, which opened the door, leading to another door.

Daylen took out the rod of fire, but it had no effect on the locks.

Lily realized what was wrong. The door had wards carved into it to negate any magic cast on it.

Lily looked apologetically at a downcast Jowan.

They went throughout the corridors, looking for another way inside to no avail.

Daylen came to a realization...The only way to keep Jowan from becoming Tranquil was to…

Daylen told them they're walking into a trap: the First Enchanter and the Templars were waiting to catch them red-handed.

Both Jowan and Lily looked at him in surprise.

Daylen then reluctantly confessed that he informed on them to the First Enchanter, enraging Jowan.

Apologizing to his friend, with his staff, Daylen let loose an arcane bolt at Jowan's chest, knocking him against the wall and leaving him crumpled to the ground.

Daylen aimed for another arcane bolt while pleading, "Just stay down. I'll end it quickly."

Before he could fire another bolt, Lily pulled out a mace and rushed at him. Daylen reflexively turned his staff and fired the bolt at her, knocking her to the ground.

Enraged at seeing Lily hurt, Jowan, grabbed a dagger and plunged it into his own hand.

As Jowan's blood flowed from his hand, Daylen crumpled to the ground in excruciating pain, his blood boiling.

Horrified at what he had done to his friend, Jowan ended the spell and backed away, profusely apologizing.

Lily gasped in horror at what she witnessed, realizing that the man she loved really was a blood mage.

Jowan tried to make an explanation only for her to reject him out of disgust.

Jowan could feel a frost coming upon him.

On his stomach, Daylen had managed to work through his pain and, while Jowan was distracted, struck him with Winter's Grasp, freezing him in place.

Focusing about the deceit, the pain, _the pain_ Jowan had put him through, Daylen gave out a fierce barrage of lightning at the frozen figure.

He kept at it until the Winter's Grasp wore off, causing Jowan to fall to his knees.

Jowan surrendered, he could barely speak after just withstanding all that electricity.

Standing up by using the wall for support, Daylen glared at his fallen friend, questioning him on why he became a blood mage.

Jowan looked up at his friend, remorse clear on his face, admitted that he did it because he was always jealous of his abilities. And then reveals that it was Uldred, who taught him blood magic, much to Daylen's shock.

Jowan explains that Uldred's reputation for rooting out blood mages is all a ruse to protect himself, giving up his students every so often to the Templars in order to make himself look good.

Daylen is stunned to find out that Uldred had an entire ring of blood mages operating in the tower.

When Daylen pressed for more, Jowan admitted that there are seven others in the ring. With Lily's pleading, he gives Daylen their names.

Daylen took mental notes of the names.

Jowan drearily asked Daylen to finish him off.

Daylen tried to reach down to grab his staff off the ground, but the pain was too much for the exertion.

Lily pulled out a dagger and volunteered to do it, tears forming in her eyes.

Jowan looked at his oldest friend, thanked him for sticking by him for years, and apologized for letting him down.

Daylen's throat was stuck at these words.

Jowan then told Lily how much he loved her before she struck her dagger into Jowan's chest.

Tears rolled down their faces as they saw the life leave the eyes of the man they both loved. One as a lover, the other as a brother.

After a minute, Lily turned to see Daylen still standing against the wall.

Due to his injuries, she decided to help him up the stairs.


	7. Uldred's Ring

After Lily helped Daylen up the stairs, she brought him to a healer before leaving to see the Knight-Commander.

By the time Irving had come to check on him, Daylen's injuries were mostly healed.

Irving had a troubled, exhausted look on his face. He wanted to make sure Daylen was alright.

Daylen stood up to greet him.

Irving told him that Lily came to the Knight-Commander, and confessed to aiding Jowan in his escape attempt, before naming several apprentices as blood mages, allegedly named by Jowan before he died.

He stopped to ask Daylen what happened down there.

Daylen gave him a full explanation, until they noticed Greagoir enter the room.

Daylen tried to make a plea on Lily's behalf only to be coldly shut down by Greagoir, who was adamant that she be sent to Aeonar.

By then, the Templars had captured most of the maleficarum, who are set for the Tranquil ritual soon. Three had resisted and were slain.

Irving looked downcast, having just discovered an entire group of blood mages were operating right under his nose.

Greagoir softened his gaze at the First Enchanter, as they were both fooled by Uldred.

Uldred. Daylen raged inside when he thought of the man who led Jowan down this path, the one who sold him out, the one who caused all of this.

Greagoir had sent Knight-Captain Hadley and a contingent of his best guards to Ostagar to capture or kill him.

Greagoir approached the younger mage, and thanked him for his help in saving the circle from corruption.

Greagoir put a comforting hand on Daylen's shoulder, and told him that he's been mentioned in his report to the Grand Cleric herself.

Daylen thanked the Knight-Commander. He just wanted the matter to be done with.

Irving followed Greagoir as they left the room to deal with the prisoners.


	8. The Noble

Aedan entered the main hall, where he found his father and Arl Rendon Howe of Amaranthine waiting.

The topic of Howe's daughter, Delilah, was brought up. A year ago, Aedan had met her at a fair in Denerim, and now, both their fathers were trying to make it a courtship.

Aedan had heard that Delilah was a nice enough girl, so he decided to act interested in order to be polite to Arl Howe.

Bryce turned more serious, informing his son that there's a delay with the arl's troops, so only Fergus and the Cousland troops will leave for Ostagar that night.

Howe claimed it was due to poor weather accepted blame for it.

Bryce interceded on his friend's behalf, saying that he and the arl will just ride off tomorrow and ordering Aedan to tell Fergus to lead their troops out that night.

Aedan agreed and wished both his father and their guest good luck.

Howe, surprised, thanked Aedan for the gesture, but told him it wasn't necessary.

Aedan went outside until he came across his mother talking with a woman her age and a man around Aedan's age.

The teyrna noticed her son, and introduced the woman as Bann Loren of Oswin's wife, who was there to check on Donnan, Bann Loren's youngest son who was serving as a squire to Ser Gilmore of Castle Cousland.

Landra spoke up, bringing up that they last met at Eleanor's spring salon.

Aedan was polite as he was raised to be in greeting the lady, to which she smirked.

Landra turned to the younger man next to her, and introduced him as her son, Dairren.

Dairren smiled, greeted Aedan, and brought up that they last met when they were competitors at a tourney, where Aedan defeated him.

Aedan remembered this worthy adversary, so he complemented him.

Landra went into the castle to rest, but not before she turned to Aedan, bidding him a good evening, which he returned.

Eleanor turned to her son, telling him that he should say goodbye to Fergus soon.

Aedan confided in her he was worried..

Eleanor admitted she too was worried, but continued, telling Aedan that they have to do their duty for the king.

Aedan asked if she'll be staying at Highever, to which Eleanor answered that she'll only be there for a few days before traveling with Landra to Oswin because Bryce, wanting to see how well Aedan would do as acting administrator in his absence, thought her presence might undermine his authority.

Aedan conceded, which pleased Eleanor, who assured her son that he'll do wonderfully.

Eleanor told her son that Fergus was upstairs with Oriana.

Aedan went into the castle and upstairs, he found his brother with his sister-in-law and nephew.

Fergus smiled at his little brother, who told him he'll miss him.

Fergus, having heard that the battles in the south have gone well so far, hoped that this is not a true blight, but just a large raid.

Aedan told his brother that their father wants Fergus to leave without him.

Fergus turned to his wife to say goodbye when Aedan and Fergus turned to see that their father and mother had entered the room.

Eleanor hugged her eldest, telling him of her prayers for his safety, which Aedan comforted her.

Oriana said a prayer to the Maker for the family and their troops.

After Fergus left with the troops, Aedan was on his way to his room when a small voice called behind him.

Aedan turned around to see his nephew standing before him.

Oren asked his uncle if he would teach him how to use a sword, to which the amused Aedan promised to have Donnan spar with him later, before ruffling his nephew's hair and continuing on his way.

Right before going to bed, with his mabari hound sleeping on the floor, Aedan made a prayer to the Maker for his father and brother's safety.


	9. Howe's Treachery

Aedan awake to the sound of his dog barking at the door.

The door opened. A servant ran into the room, screaming that the castle was under attack and begging for help before being struck down from behind with an arrow.

Aedan looked to see two men in armor standing in front of the door. One bearing a bow, the other a sword.

The man wielding the sword charged into Aedan's room. Without weapons, armor, or even clothes, Aedan was defenseless against him until his dog bit the man in the leg, causing him to drop his sword with a scream of pain.

Aedan lunged forward at the man, who was clutching his bleeding leg, and punched him in the face, knocking him down.

The dog ran out of the room, and pounced on the archer.

While the archer was being mauled to death, Aedan took his attacker's sword and stabbed him in the neck with it.

Aedan looked to see his dog had finished off the archer. The animal then went back into the room to be pet by its master.

Aedan wondered how these two made it into the castle. He should call for the guards, the castle is under attack, he thought. But by who, he wondered.

He looked at his two attackers. Too good armor for ordinary bandits.

Aedan began to strip the dead man's armor and shield. He figured that, if the castle was really under attack, he would need them to defend himself.

He stopped when he took hold of the shield. It had a bear on it. The sigil of the Howe family.

Aedan was stunned. It couldn't be…The Howes were his family's allies…Why would they…Perhaps, some of Arl Rendon's men went rogue, he pondered.

Eleanor, dressed in her armor, came into the hallway, where she found Aedan putting on the armor. She was relieved to see her son was alright, but confused why Howe's men would attack the castle.

Together, they quickly realized what happened: Howe had his men delayed on purpose, so he could attack Highever when the Cousland troops were gone.

Worried, they rushed to Oren and Oriana's room, and were heartbroken to discover their dead bodies on the floor. Howe was not going to leave a single Cousland alive, they realized.

They continued down the hallway, where they encountered four of Howe's troops. Mother and son fought side by side against them. Furious at the deaths of their loved ones, they made short work of the troops.

Realizing that Howe already controlled the castle, Eleanor led Aedan through the castle (so he can escape through the servant's ladder), fighting through many of Howe's soldiers on the way.

In the main hall, they found Ser Gilmore preparing, along with the remaining guards, for a last stand behind a barricaded door.

Gilmore was relieved to see his lady and young lord alive, and told them that he witnessed the teyrn be wounded and flee to the kitchen.

Aedan managed to convince Gilmore to come with them for protection.

The three of them (and Aedan's dog) went into the kitchen, where they found Bryce sitting on the floor, bleeding from a wound in his stomach.

Eleanor rushed to her husband's side, who, knowing his wound was mortal, asked his wife and son to leave him and tell Fergus what happened.

Aedan and Eleanor refused, and begged him to try to escape with them, but Bryce knew it would be no use.

Eleanor decided to stay behind with Bryce (so they could spend their last moments together), while Aedan went off with Gilmore.

Aedan bid farewell to his parents, tears in his eyes, before exiting through the servant passage with Gilmore and his dog, just as the barricade broke and Howe's men swarmed in.

Aedan and Gilmore snuck past Howe's patrols and set up a small camp in the woods.

They were still in shock from the events of the night, with some feelings of survivor's guilt welling up in them. Aedan for surviving his family; Gilmore for leaving without his charge, Donnan.

They wondered about the fate of Bann Loren's family. They did not see any of them during the siege. Possibly taken by Howe as hostages…

Aedan was paranoid about who to go to for aid. Who knew how many nobles were Howe's partners in this treachery.

He settled on his least likely suspect: Bann Loren.

Aedan and Gilmore devised a plan. They will go to the bannorn of Oswin, where they will meet with the Bann, and tell him of the siege. The Bann, whose own family was potentially in danger in here, would certainly be eager to aid them in reaching Fergus and bringing justice to Howe.


	10. The Arl's Estate

Daveth accompanied Duncan on his trip to the Arl's estate to ask for help in recruiting.

There, they were greeted coldly by the Arl Urien's seneschal, Martin, who shared his arl's disbelief that it was a true Blight, and who mocked Duncan for recruiting a common thief.

Daveth avoided eye contact with the seneschal, but realized from similar facial features that he was Pierse's father.

Martin was about to dismiss them when Bann Vaughan Kendells and his friend, Martin's legitimate son, Jonaley, entered the room.

Vaughan acted much more respectful towards Duncan, and offered to help him by letting him inspect the city guard for potential recruits.

Duncan thanked the Bann for the offer, and left.

As they walked out of the estate, Duncan told his new charge that now, they must head to the elven alienage tomorrow, much to Daveth's surprise as the city elves are prohibited from joining the army or even wielding weapons outside their alienage.

But, Duncan assured him that he had received a message from his old friend, the alienage elder, Valendrian, that there was an elven woman who was trained in combat enough to be worthy of joining the Grey Wardens. But, the elder had warned that it would take much to convince this woman's father who was adamant that she not take on the life of a warrior, and instead get married and leave for the alienage in Highever, where, it was rumored, there were better conditions (and kinder treatment by the humans) for the elves to live in.


	11. The City Elf

Kallian Tabris awoke to find her cousin and soon-to-be bridesmaid, Shianni, standing over her. It was her wedding day. Today, she would marry Nelaros from the Highever alienage.

She had been trained as a warrior by her mother, Adaia. But, her father, Cyrion, fearing she would meet Adaia's fate at the hands of the humans if she continued down this path, he used his wealth to arrange a marriage between his daughter and an elf from Highever.

Kallian was disappointed, but decided to acquiesce to her father's wishes.

Shianni told her cousin that, as her fiancée, has arrived early, her wedding had been moved up.

Cyrion gave Kallian her mother's boots as a wedding gift, before urging her to hide her martial training from Nelaros to avoid scaring him off.

Outside her house, she was greeted by family friends, Dilwyn and Gethon, who gave her fifteen sovereigns as a wedding gift.

Then, she met with her cousin, Soris, who was also getting married that day, to an elven woman named Valora. He was smitten with her, so he was much more enthusiastic about their wedding than Kallian, who had not even met her fiancée yet, was.

They stopped in their tracks when they saw Bann Vaughan, infamous and feared in the Alienage for preying on elven women, his friend, Jonaley, and their bodyguard, Braden, enter the alienage, standing right behind Shianni and her friends.

Vaughan and Jonaley quickly began attempting to grope the elven woman nearest to them, Nola, who fled from their touch. A male elf tried to object only for Vaughan to slap him down. Shianni just stood there, petrified.

Kallian and Soris decided to intercede before anything got out of hand. Vaughan was well known for his temper.

Upon seeing her, Vaughan took an interest in Kallian. She tried to politely tell him to leave, which only angered him. Soris pleaded with Vaughan not to harm her, telling him that the day was their wedding day.

Intrigued, Vaughan decided to walk away.

Then, hopeful that the Bann just decided to leave them alone, Kallian met Soris' fiancée, Valora, and her own fiancée, Nelaros, who, in the first minute or two they talked together, seemed nice enough.

But, then, Soris spotted two more humans in the alienage: a Rivaini wearing armor and a man who had the look of a thief. Worried that the presence of humans could result in a row with nearby drunken elves, they decided to approach the duo to convince them to leave.

They approached the two humans. The Rivaini greeted and congratulated both for their wedding, which the other nervously repeated.

Kallian tried to ask them to leave to avoid trouble, but the Rivaini politely refused, though he did admit he was impressed by the elven woman keeping her composure while dealing with an armed stranger.

The alienage elder, Valendrian, appeared, and introduced the Rivaini as Duncan, his friend and the leader of Ferelden's Grey Wardens.

Duncan gave some news about the Blight at Ostagar, but decided to postpone his business in the alienage until after the wedding was over.

Kallian and Soris took their places on the wedding platform. Nelaros and Valora arrived soon after, along with the bridesmaids: Shianni, Nola, and Nesiara. Duncan and Daveth decided to watch the wedding from afar.

Soon, Mother Boann, the only Chantry priestess who ministered to the alienage, arrived to begin the ceremony.

However, it was quickly interrupted by the return of Vaughan and his friends, bringing several city guards along with them.

Boann tensed at the Bann's presence, she had reported his horrendous behavior to the Grand Cleric several times before, who in turn brought the issue up to the Arl, who seemed reluctant to discipline his only child.

Vaughan blew off Boann's protestations, before announcing that he was there to abduct the bridal party, shocking the attendees.

The guards started grabbing Valora and the bridesmaids, pulling them away, ignoring their screaming.

Vaughan honed in on Kallian in particular.

Knowing that he usually killed elven women once he was done with them, Kallian lost control, threatening to kill him if he touched her.

The threat only caused Vaughan to chuckle in amusement, right before he had Braden beat her across the face.

The last thing Kallian saw before passing out was Nelaros trying to defend her only to be beaten down.


	12. Bann Vaughan's Demise

The Alienage was on edge after the abductions. A crowd began to gather, including Kallian's father, Cyrion, around Duncan, begging him to help save the women.

Daveth was furious at what he just witnessed the cruel, arrogant noble do, but Duncan forbade him to intervene as the Grey Wardens had to be neutral.

It did shock Duncan to see the charming young man he had met yesterday act so cruelly today. Perhaps, his respectful demeanor was only a mask the Bann put on to be polite to his fellow humans, only letting his true cruel side out when left alone with the elves.

Several drunken guests began to threaten Mother Boann, but Duncan and Daveth stood in their way, allowing the priestess to retreat out of the alienage to find the Grand Cleric and complain about this outrage.

Cyrion was mournful, fearful for his daughter's life. The reason he had arranged a marriage with a Highever elf for her was so she could be sent away to a safer place away from men like Vaughan.

Nelaros regained consciousness and Soris helped him up, so they joined the crowd to petition the Grey Warden for aid in rescuing their fiancées from the Bann's clutches.

Duncan maintained he could not directly intervene due to his neutrality, but decided to circumvent the rules by giving Soris and Nelaris his longsword and crossbow to help save the women.

An elven servant from the Arl's estate offered to help them sneak inside, so they rushed off to the estate.

Kallian awakened to find that she (and the bridal party) were in a cell in the arl's estate.

Nola was praying in sobs for the Maker's protection.

The rest of the women were relieved to see Kallian awake. They waited fearfully for the guards to come to take them to Vaughan (Kallian was the only one in the room trained for combat).

Nesiara and Valora (the elves from Highever) advocated appeasing Vaughan in the hope that he'll let them go. But, Shianni advocated resistance, knowing full well the Bann's reputation.

Several guards, led by Captain Horace, entered the cell to take them to Vaughan.

Nola shot up to protest only for Horace to slash her across the chest with his sword, killing her, much to the women's' horror.

Horace had his men take most of the bridal party away, before leaving two guards behind to bind the 'scrapper': Kallian.

The two guards began to menacingly approach Kallian with cuffs. She wanted to fight back, but knew she needed a weapon first.

Luckily, the two guards were distracted when Soris arrived in the doorway, carrying Duncan's longsword.

He slid the sword to his cousin, who seized the moment of surprise by quickly killing the two guards while Soris looked on in awe at his cousin's fighting ability.

They took a moment to mourn for Nola before stripping the guards of their weapons and shields.

The cousins entered the kitchen, where the cook spotted them, but before he could alert the guards by sounding the alarm, he was knocked out by his long-suffering elven assistant, who then gave them directions to Vaughan's room before fleeing the estate.

They then went into the dining hall, and were quickly spotted three off-duty guards (one archer, one dual-wielding, and 1 mace-wielding). Alarmed at the sight of elves carrying weapons, the trio shot up out of their seats and prepared for battle.

Focusing on the largest threat, Kallian threw a knife at the archer. It landed in his throat, killing him.

The mace-wielder charged forward to strike a blow, which Kallian blocked using her shield. She then decapitated the guard with a slice of the sword.

Soris used his own shield to block blows from the dual-wielder long enough for Kallian to stab him from behind.

Continuing, they witnessed Horace and two other guards kill Nelaros, much to their rage. In the ensuing melee, both of the lower guards were quickly killed. But, Kallian had something more painful in mind for Horace: she stabbed him in the throat, causing him to choke to death on his own blood.

Soris kneeled over Nelaros' corpse, haunted by feeling that he had led the elf to his doom, while Kallian, though she had mixed feeling over the arranged marriage, was still touched that Nelaros had died trying to save her.

They continued on to Vaughan's room, where they saw Shianni lying on the floor, tears flowing from her eyes, with Vaughan, Jonaley, and Braden standing over her, with smug grins on their faces.

Soris made their presence known by using the crossbow to shoot Braden in the eye with an arrow.

Shocked at the sight of Braden's corpse, Vaughan and Jonaley turned to see the bride and groom, both covered in blood.

Terrified (and realizing they had just fought their way through his guards), Vaughan attempted to bargain for his life, but Kallian refused to listen.

Jonaley charged at Kallian with dual-swords while Vaughan picked Shianni up with a knife at her neck.

Kallian maneuvered past Jonaley's strikes, before hitting him on his back, bringing him to his knees, and stabbing him in the heart.

Witnessing his friend's death caused Vaughan to have a breakdown. He let Shianni go and began to beg for his life some more.

Kallian began slowly stabbing him to death, causing him to scream in agony, taking her time to make sure he suffered.

With Vaughan dead, Soris found Valora and Nesiara in the back room while Kallian comforted the traumatized Shianni.

They left the estate to return to the alienage, where they were met by Valendrian and Duncan, to whom they reported the deaths of Nola and Nelaros to.

Valora and Nesiara took Shianni to her house to recover.

Kallian confessed that she killed the Bann right before the city garrison arrived, led by Braden's father, Captain Edwin and, including Pierse, Jonaley's half-brother, demanding that those responsible for the massacre at the Arl's Estate be handed over, else the entire alienage suffer the consequences.

To save Soris, Kallian took full responsibility and confesses. Edwin admitted begrudging respect for her courage in coming forward before announcing her arrest.

However, Duncan interfered by invoking the Rite of Conscription on Kallian, preventing the guards from arresting her.

Though furious, Edwin had no choice but to accept the Grey Warden's right on one condition: that he get Kallian out of the city by sundown, which Duncan agreed to.

Pierse silently vowed vengeance on Duncan (and the Grey Wardens as a whole) for preventing for he saw as justice being done to both Daveth and Kallian as he left with the rest of the guards to keep order in the streets for when news of the massacre leaked to the public.

Kallian bid goodbye to: Soris (who admitted admiration for her fighting skill), her father (who, though worried about the danger she will be heading into as a Warden, wished her well and expressed pride in her), Valora (who thanked Kallian for helping to save her), and Shianni (who expressed love and pride to her cousin).

The last farewell was with Valendrian, who revealed that the reason Duncan was in the alienage in the first place was because the elder wrote to him of her skills. He bid the girl he had known since her birth farewell, before walking away to prepare to lead his people through the fallout of the Bann's death.

Though worried about the fate of her people, Kallian left the alienage to Duncan. Then, she was introduced to Duncan's other recruit: a thief by the name of Daveth.

Daveth couldn't help but feel attracted to the elf standing before him, but he had the good sense and decency not to flirt with her so soon after such a traumatic experience.

They left Denerim to begin their journey to Ostagar.


	13. Oswin

Aedan, Gilmore, and the dog arrived at Oswin, tired and hungry.

Gilmore announced to the guards that the young Lord Cousland had arrived, resulting in the gates being opened, allowing them to enter.

Upon entering, they were greeted by Bann Loren, who upon seeing their state had food prepared and rooms readied, before asking Aedan why they were here.

Aedan explained to him that Arl Howe had attacked his castle and murdered his parents, sister-in-law, and nephew.

Stunned and horrified, Loren asked after his own family, but, as neither man saw them that night, they cannot give him a definitive answer, leaving the Bann an extremely worried husband and father.

Loren brought Aedan and Gilmore to the feast hall while having the dog sent to the kennel.

Their hunger came to an end as they ate the food prepared for them while the Bann told them his plan of action: send word to Fergus and have him turn around to retake Castle Cousland and bring Howe to justice.

Aedan voiced concern that that would be disobeying the king's orders, but Loren shrugged this off, telling the younger lord that reports from the South were saying that the King and the nobles already assembled at Ostagar were doing fine already and would continue to do so if Fergus turned around to handle the Howe situation immediately, which calmed Aedan down.

Loren left his guests to their dinner as he went alone to his study, and pondered the past events.

He had agreed with Teyrn Loghain's sentiment that the king was planning on using this Darkspawn raid as an excuse to sell Ferelden out to the Orlesian empress. A disgrace to his father, the great Maric! And he was assured that many other nobles also shared this sentiment, such as Arl Rendon Howe.

But, then, there was Bryce Cousland to consider. A good man, but the most loyal monarchist in the land. Loghain knew better than to approach him with his suspicions, so his ring knew that the Teyrn had to be dealt with for them to proceed, which Howe volunteered to handle for them.

Loghain and his ring assumed Howe meant he would merely hire an assassin to kill Bryce, then coax the Cousland boys against the king. A horrid act against one of the finest men in the kingdom, but a necessary one, if it would prevent Ferelden from being given back to the Orlesian tyrants.

But, they never dreamed Howe would do _this_. A full-fledged attack on a castle? Had the man gone insane? They only required Bryce's death, not the murder of his wife, the dear Eleanor, nor that of Fergus' wife, and especially that little boy.

Loren raged inside at Howe as he wondered of the fate of his family. Perhaps, Howe took them hostage to gain leverage with him. Or perhaps, he slaughtered them with the rest of the castle. It was killing him to not know their fate.

But, out of this tragedy, Loren saw a golden opportunity. A chance to take the Cousland boys under his wing in common cause against the traitor Howe. A chance to bring Bryce's sons into league with Loghain. And with both teyrns in support, it would make the ring's plan run all the more smoother.

Still, there was another matter. It was ambiguous to him how much Howe knew about the ring, and wondered if it would not be better (to conceal his and Loghain's involvement) if he made sure Howe was not captured alive by the Couslands. But, then, what if Howe had his family kept somewhere, so that, in the event of his death, they would be executed in retaliation? Loren had to think it over.

Loren returned to the feast hall to bid good night to his guests. Aedan thanked his host for all his help when hope seemed lost, which touched Loren. He would help this poor lad regain his home, and, in return, the Couslands would aid in the strengthening of the kingdom once the traitor king was taken care of. A victory for everyone.


	14. The Casteless

Deep in the Dwarven kingdom of Ozammar, in the slums of Dust City where the Casteless live, Rica Brosca and her younger sister, Natia, were visited by their employer, Beraht, a merchant and the leader of the Carta, the most powerful crime syndicate in Orzammar. Inside their house, their mother was nursing a hangover.

Rica had become a noble hunter with Beraht serving as her patron, who had her trained and groomed to be attractive to noblemen. Noble hunters were mostly casteless women who wanted to elevate in society by seducing a man in a higher caste and having his children. The woman would then be taken into the man's household to become his concubine, with her immediate family. The patron would claim to be the woman's uncle in order to be allowed into the household too.

Natia, on the other hand, handled Beraht's dirty work as a thug. She didn't take any pleasure from hurting anyone, but knew she had no other choice to survive in Dust Town, which was the same for many of the Carta's muscle.

Due to their mother's alcoholism, Rica had to become a mother figure to her little sister.

Beraht began to berate Rica for not securing a noble yet only for Rica to reveal that she had snagged a noble: Prince Bhelen.

Pleasantly surprised, Beraht softened his tone, told Natia to meet with her friend, Leske, for a job, and left.

Rica had a conversation with her sister about: hopes for the future if her relationship with the prince goes well and of the foolishness of the nobles to deny the casteless the chance to join the army and help fight the darkspawn.

After leaving her house, Natia met up with Leske, who told her what they needed to do: deal with a smuggler named Oskias who had been cheating Beraht and who can be found at Tapsters Tavern.

When they reached the tavern, the bartender tried to deny them entrance due to them being casteless, but backed down once they worked for Beraht, before pointing Oskias out to them.

They went over to Oskias' table, where he confessed to stealing lyrium for himself. He panicked, thinking they were about to murder him, calling for the bartender to bring the guards, only for the bartender to walk out.

Oskias jumped out of his seat and began to draw his sword only for Natia and Leske to stab him to death.

The duo then looted the smuggler's corpse and found two nuggets of lyrium. Murder wasn't something they enjoyed. But a job was a job…

They made their way to Beraht's shop, where the Carta leader was talking with his lieutenant, Jarvia, and his cousin, Karshol.

The topic was the coming conflict of succession between the three princes. It was known throughout Orzammar that King Endrin wasn't going to last much longer.

But then, there was the matter of which prince to support. The eldest, Prince Trian, was well known for his hostile personality, so he could prove harmful to their interests. The middle brother, Prince Duran, was too much of a wild card for Beraht to count on. But, the youngest, Prince Bhelen, Beraht was convinced, due to his relationship with Rica, would help him.

Natia and Leske gave both nuggets of lyrium to Beraht, who thanked them for a job well done, before going on their way.


	15. Howe's Justice

Bann Loren sent word of the massacre at Highever ahead to Fergus. It was reported back that Fergus would halt his march to maintain contact with the Bann and keep order in the region.

After resting up, Aedan and Ser Gilmore set off again to Fergus' camp, with the Bann at their side.

At his brother's camp, Aedan was greeted by many soldiers bearing grim faces, who provided him with their condolences, and who were clearly troubled over the possible fates of their own families.

Aedan was dreading the meeting with his brother. Would he show rage at him for surviving while the rest of their family were murdered? Would he view him as a coward?

Aedan and Loren entered Fergus' tent. His elder brother, his face haggard with grief and tears in his eyes, looked straight at his little brother in front of him.

Before Aedan could say a single word, Fergus reached out, grabbing Aedan's shirt, before pulling him into a hug. With tears rolling down both of their faces, Fergus placed a comforting hand on the back of Aedan's head, silently assuring him that he was not to blame.

With the brothers united, Loren decided that it was time to deal with the urgent business at hand: retaking Highever and bringing Howe to justice.

Fergus hesitated, as turning around the troops could provoke the king's wrath, but Loren, with some coaxing, managed to convince him that the King would understand. After all, Cailan and the nobles already present at Ostagar had been dealing with the darkspawn raiders like child's play, haven't they? And it would mean bringing law and order back to the northern region of Ferelden, something much more important than a simple Darkspawn raid.

Convinced, Fergus gave the order to turn around back to Highever.

In order to avoid a long, costly siege, the Cousland force made contact, through spies, with many citizens of Highever still loyal to their family, who then opened the gates for them, allowing the troops to storm in, taking the Howe troops by surprise.

Fergus gave orders to his men: any man bearing the bear sigil inside dies, but leave the arl himself alive for questioning.

The Couslands slaughtered Howe's troops to the last man. Justice for the massacre.

Rendon Howe was captured alive, and taken to the dungeon.

The citizens of Highever took to the streets to cheer the troops on, celebrating the return of the beloved Couslands and the fall of the hated Howes.

The Cousland brothers, along with Loren, put Howe on the torture rack to question him.

Howe was filled with spite, providing the brothers with tales of how their parents begged him for their lives by kissing his feet, and how he then had their, along with Oriana and Oren's corpses taken out to a pit and burned to ashes. He did his best to keep his sneer and glace in between screams of pain from the torture.

But, the fallen arl revealed he had leverage: Loren's wife and sons were being held at Amaranthine by Rendon's son, Thomas. And, if news of Howe's death were to reach Thomas, he was to execute the Bann's family in retaliation.

This meant that they could not execute Howe, lest the Oswin family suffer.

But, Loren had a solution: he hired the Antivan Crows to kill Thomas and rescue his family from Amaranthine.

One of the Crows' finest, an elf named Zevran, was given the contract, which he did magnificently, sneaking into the city, before killing the young Bann undetected, then sneaking into the dungeon (killing any guards in his way stealthily), where he freed Lady Landra and her sons, before they made their way out of Amaranthine.

With Loren's family safe, Fergus and Aedan were now free to give justice to their family's murderer.

They decided to give Rendon the same execution method that was given to his father, Tarleton, for siding with the Orlesians in the rebellion years ago: hanging.

On the gallows, Howe was marched out into the courtyard, limping from his torture, jeered by the people gathered out to watch the wretched traitor die.

As he got onto the gallows and the rope was placed around his neck, Howe was seething with rage. His son dead, his home under threat, and those damn Cousland brats give him this final insult?!

His last thoughts were curses on the Cousland line before being hung. The crowd watched as the rope slowly strangled the traitor who attacked their home to death.

Now that both Howe men were dead, there was still the matter of Amaranthine's loyalty and the fate of Howe's daughter, Delilah, to consider.

The Cousland brothers marched to Amaranthine, where they were greeted at the gates by Bann Esmerelle (with other nobles in the city), and Delilah Howe bound up.

The nobles all gave the Couslands their condolences, and pleaded ignorance of Howe's schemes, offering up Delilah as proof of their loyalty.

The brothers remained suspicious of them, how many of them were supporters of Howe for years, and how could they have not known?

Delilah pleaded for her life, claiming that she knew nothing of her father's acts and denouncing his actions as evil and treasonous.

For the Howe girl, the brothers felt some pity, so they decided that they would let her live in the city, though, to prevent more trouble from Howe supporters, she would be stripped of her noble status.

Delilah was grateful for the second chance.

The other nobles were forced to swear an oath of loyalty to the Couslands.

An investigation of the dungeon resulting in the freeing of the seneschal of Vigil's Keep, Varel, who was imprisoned for disobeying the arl's cruel orders and attempting to protect the innocent from him.

Varel was reinstated in his position as seneschal, leaving him eternally grateful to the Couslands.

But, there was one more problem to discuss: Howe's eldest son, Nathaniel. He had not been in Ferelden in years, having been sent to Starkhaven in order to squire under a chevalier there. The possibility of him returning for revenge was discussed, but that would be a matter for another time.

What mattered now was bringing order back to Highever.

So, it was that Fergus Cousland began his duty as the new teyrn of Highever. It was a somber one, the memory of his parents, wife, and son still fresh in his mind, but, with the help of his brother and Bann Loren, he would find the strength to keep going.

Word had been sent ahead to King Cailan of what had happened, and now the Cousland's were awaiting his majesty's response, wondering if he would change his orders as the Couslands' place was here in Highever, restoring its lost glory.


	16. Recruiting at Redcliffe

When the Grey Warden (and his charges) set up camp, it was decided that Daveth and Kallian would train by sparring with each other, with Duncan observing.

The elf proved more than a match for the thief, easily beating him in swordplay.

After training was finished, it was decided it would be best for them to go to sleep.

Kallian dreamed of what adventures might await her in the Grey Wardens.

Daveth dreamed of what glory he might attain following Duncan.

But, Duncan, by contrast, did not face such sweet dreams. As was made clear to the other two when the elder man woke up screaming, waking both Daveth and Kallian up in the process.

Duncan apologized for disturbing their slumber, telling them that it was only a simple nightmare when they showed their concern for him.

The two then returned to sleep, with Duncan deciding to keep watch on the camp while they slumbered, now aware, thanks to his dream, of the nearing dangers.

The trio stopped at Redcliffe to look for more potential Grey Wardens, which Duncan found in one knight named Ser Jory. Jory seemed a friendly enough sort and a good warrior.

The meetings between Jory and his fellow recruits started out awkwardly. He was surprised to see an elf so skilled in combat, and showed disdain at the idea of a common thief like Daveth joining a great organization like the Grey Wardens, but mostly decided to hold his tongue and be polite.

Before departing for Ostagar, Duncan had a private meeting with Arl Eamon Guerrin, the king's uncle. The arl showed concern for his nephew's rashness in battle, and asked Duncan to bring a message to him that it would take only a week's time to send Redcliffe forces to act as reinforcements. Duncan agreed to pass on the message to His Majesty.

With no more stops left, Duncan and his recruits continued on their way to Ostagar.

The Circle of Magi:

Word was brought back from Ostagar that, upon reaching the campsite, Greagoir's contingent met with the king, and informed him of their mission and of Uldred's wicked deeds. His Majesty was eager to aid them in their task.

Cailan had a message sent to Uldred bearing a summons to his tent. The Senior Enchanter obeyed the summons only to find, once he entered the royal tent, that, not only was the king nowhere to be seen, but several Templars waiting for him, all with furious glares on their faces.

Uldred questioned their presence, to which the leader of the contingent announced to the maleficar that his ring had been exposed and that they had been sent by the knight-commander to bring him back to the tower to face his punishment.

Uldred resisted arrest and was thus slain. Their task complete, the templars set out to return to the tower, but they left behind a camp now filled with suspicion towards the remaining mages.

Though Wynne and the others pleaded both innocence and ignorance of Uldred's crimes, Cailan's lieutenants pressured him into isolating the mages within the camp and restricting the use of magic in battle.

When the news reached the tower, the templars were relieved that the mess was over with, the mages were left shaken at the discovery that so many of their friends (or colleagues) had been practicing blood magic under their nose. Daylan, however, took nothing but satisfaction from the news of Uldred's demise, thinking it justice for leading Jowan and so many others down this dark path to their doom.


	17. The Dwarven Princes

Prince Duran, second son of King Endrin Aeducan, had just finished dressing in preparation for a feast held in his name at the palace when his second and closest friend, Gorim Saelac, entered his room. Gorim cautioned his lord to prepare for the intrigue among the lords attending the feast.

On their way through the hallway, Duran and Gorim ran into a red-haired woman, who apologized for startling them, adding that she assumed she thought he was Bhelen. By the mark on her face, both men could tell that she was a Casteless. Gorim suggested that this woman was a mistress of Bhelen's before informing her that the youngest prince was busy attending the feast. Embarrassed, the Casteless asked Duran's permission to leave, which he nonchalantly gave, after which she showed herself out.

With all of Bhelen's bluster about helping the Casteless, Duran wasn't shocked at the idea of his little brother taking one into his bed. The practice of 'noble hunting' was well known throughout Orzammar, with even Duran indulging in it from time to time. That was how his bastard was born. The news infuriated their eldest brother, Trian, not helped when, in a jibe towards the crown prince, the boy was named after him. Though, as was custom, the girl, Mardy and little Trian were brought into the palace, Duran was still expected to find a noble wife. Just a little fun was all.

With a little time on their hands, Duran and Gorim strolled into the Diamond Quarter where they haggled with the merchants there. Until they saw Trian marching towards them, a furious look on his face. And Bhelen following right behind.

Bhelen greeted Duran warmly, though not so with Trian. He rebuked the middle child for not heading straight for the feast, claiming it showed disrespect for their father before harshly silencing Gorim when he tried to speak up in Duran's defence. Seeing that Trian was in an awful mood, Duran conceded, following both of his brothers to the feast.

At the throne room, both were greeted by Lord Ronus Dace with an affable smile. With King Endrin distracted by petitions of other nobles, Dace asked the prince for a moment of his time to give him a proposition: that those dwarves who have left for the surface should be allowed to return to Orzammar with their castes and clan intact, in violation of the tradition that stated that any dwarf that left the city forfeited their caste. Knowing Duran's reputation as a moderate on several issues, Dace asked for Duran's endorsement of his plan before the Assembly's vote on it the following week. Suspicious of this noble's motives, Duran pressed on until Dace admitted that he could care less about the surface caste, only wishing to ensure that his wife's cousin can return to Orzammar after a disastrous business venture on the surface. Unsure, Duran told Dace he would ponder the idea before moving on to greet other guests.

Until Lady Helmi, a friend of the princes' late mother, called him over to lambast him for falling for Dace's scam. She explained that Dace had made a deal with a group of surface merchants indebted to him, including some descended from both Houses Aeducan and Helmi, that, if allowed back into Orzammar, they would force their relatives to pay him kin debts, which would grant Dace much political leverage. Duran thanked the lady for her help, furious at Dace for his trickery.

Duran marched right back to Dace and confronted him on his lies. Dace was dismissive of the young prince's threats…until he was challenged to an honor proving. Shocked, Dace pleaded with Duran to not press further, but honor demanded Duran to do so.

So, it was that the party had to be moved to the proving grounds, where Duran had to face Dace's son, Mandar, in combat to the death. Though Duran considered Mandar a friend, he still did not back down. It was a hard-fought duel, but eventually the prince slew his opponent. Devastated by the loss of his son, Dace could only apologize to the king, who was somber at the loss of such a noble dwarf's death, before leaving to quietly mourn by himself.

The party returned to the throne room, though with less joy than before. Endrin presented his son to the rest of the nobles before giving Duran his commission to lead Orzammar's army and a mission to lead an expedition against the darkspawn the next day. The lords and ladies then took to food and drink to prepare for the upcoming battle.

With the feast over, Duran sought out his brothers. Trian showed no sign nor acknowledgement of what his brother achieved before heading off to chat privately with the king.

Bhelen vented to Duran about Trian's mood before confiding that he believed that Trian was plotting against them, viewing his popularity with the Assembly as a threat to his path to the throne. Shocked, Duran asked for proof, to which Bhelen told him he overheard Trian telling his men to kill his younger brother.

Gorim spoke up, advising his lord to deal with Trian quickly in order to prevent even greater chaos and bloodshed in the future.

Duran was left conflicted. Trian was always an arse, but would he be capable of fratricide? He pondered on tomorrow's expedition, knowing that his future depended on it, if it was a success it would bring him endless glory, but if Bhelen was speaking truthfully it might turn out to be his last day alive. Duran decided to steel himself for tomorrow, in case he had to fight, not just the darkspawn, but his own brother.


	18. Commander Aeducan

Rica spent the evening crying on the shoulder of her sister. Natia worried for her big sister, thinking she was developing fantasies about this prince-that he truly loved her, which she thought would only damage Rica in the long run.

In the morning, the Dwarven warriors gathered around their king at the crossroads as he gave orders to his sons: Trian would lead the way through the Deep Roads and Bhelen will stay to protect the king while the main road is cleared.

But, King Endrin had a special mission for his middle son: to head to the easternmost caverns in the Deep Roads to find the long-abandoned Aeducan Thaig, where the shield of a Paragon (and an ancestor of the royal family) was. Duran was instructed to meet with the two scouts already sent in to clear the way, then use his signet ring to open the stone door of the thaig. Endrin, Bhelen, and Lord Harrowmount all wished him luck before preceding to their own preparations.

Duran could barely contain his excitement. This was his chance to earn glory, to bring glory to his family.

With Gorim at his side, Duran moved forward until he encountered the first scout, a noble named Frandlin Ivo, who reported that most of the nearby tunnels were dead ends, except for the southeast one. Then, a squad of genlocks-the shorter darkspawn-charged out, leading to a fight in which all of them were slain.

The trio moved down the southeast road until they encountered the second scout, from a lower caste, who expressed surprise that they had survived the darkspawn and cautioned them that the road ahead was covered with darkspawn tracks. The squad then had to face another genlock band-this time led by an alpha-but still managed to emerge victorious.

Gorim took his lord aside and cautioned him to be careful in case Trian planned to ambush them, leaving Duran conflicted over whether or not to trust his brother.

They made it to the stone door only to find that it had already been opened and several darkspawn corpses lying in the chamber. It was easy to tell that the darkspawn had been slain recently and the only way to open the door was with an Aeducan signet ring, causing Duran to become more suspicious of Trian.

In the chamber, stood several mercenaries looking for the shield. The captain, noticing them, demanded that they tell him its location, to which Duran had no answer. When asked how he got inside the chamber, the captain put on a confident smirk before saying that one of Trian's men gave him the signet ring before signaling one of his men to fire a ballista at the prince. Duran dodged the shot while his men charged forward. It was a tough brawl, but Duran and his men managed to slay their assailants. Searching the captain's body, Duran found that he indeed had a signet ring on him. His suspicions about Trian apparently confirmed, Duran steeled himself for the upcoming confrontation with his brother.

Duran went forward into the room, which he saw a sarcophagus in the center, guessing that was where the shield was kept, but did not move forward, wary of any traps. Seeing two tiles next to the sarcophagus, Duran ordered the two scouts to stand on them before approaching the sarcophagus and using his signet ring to open it.

The shield of Aeducan theirs, they then made their way back to the crossroads, where they found Trian and his guards waiting for them.

Trian glared and cursed at his brother for his disloyalty, exclaiming that Bhelen warned him of his plot to murder him and take his place as crown prince. This stunned Duran and Gorim. Bhelen? But he was the one who…

That was when Duran realized it. Bhelen. It was him who played him. Played the both of them against each other.

Duran pleaded with Trian to be reasonable, but Trian would have none of it. He demanded that Duran and his men surrender to be tried for treason in front of the Assembly.

Duran was willing to comply, hoping to get the chance to expose Bhelen's scheme, when the lower-caste scout shot an arrow in Trian's throat.

Duran was in shock as Trian's men, in rage at the loss of their commander, charged forward, leaping upon the scout and began chopping him to bits.

Then, Trian's second ordered the death of Duran, Gorim, and Ivo, so they unsheathed their weapons and fought for their lives.

By the end, all of Trian's men lay dead. Duran kneeled to be at his brother's side. Trian was choking to death on his own blood, his eyes only looking at his younger brother with betrayal as he died.

Duran was left kneeling over his brother's corpse as dwarven soldiers approached. Led by his father and Bhelen…


	19. The Exiled Prince

The new arrivals to the scene all looked shocked, though Duran could glimpse a knowing smirk on Bhelen's face. Duran had to restrain himself from attacking his little brother in a fury.

Endrin slowly approached Trian's corpse before collapsing on his knees. His voice swelled with grief, he demanded to know what happened.

One of the soldiers exclaimed that they weren't fast enough and that Bhelen was right. Color began to leave Duran's face as he realized that Bhelen's frame-up scheme had succeeded. Now, it looked as if Duran was a fratricide.

On his father's asking, Duran pleaded innocence. Gorim tried to back him up, but Harrowmont pointed out that his known loyalty makes him a useless witness.

So, Frandlin Ivo spoke up, saying that Duran had ordered them to attack Trian and his tired men. Furious at this lie, Duran unsheathed his sword and stabbed Ivo in the gut. The guards rushed forward to restrain Duran, taking away his weapons, as Ivo bled to death.

Due to this damning outburst, King Endrin had no choice but to have Harrowmont order for Duran to be bound and taken away, to be judged before the Assembly.

Bhelen, now in the position of crown prince, took hold of the Assembly, and got them to pass a motion condemning Duran and Gorim, which passed unanimously. Both were condemned to be forgotten and their names stripped from the records. Gorim lost his knighthood and exiled to the surface, but a different fate awaited Duran. For his fratricide, Duran was sentenced to being conscripted into the Legion of the Dead. To spend the rest of his life fighting the darkspawn infested in the Deep Roads.

A sympathetic Harrowmont allowed Gorim to visit Duran in his cell. Though angered at the injustice, Duran expressed he couldn't help but be impressed by Bhelen's skills in political maneuvering. The second informed his lord of what his fate would be; Duran took some comfort that a life in the Legion would at least give him the honor of a warrior's death. Gorim bid farewell to his closest friend, assuring him that he was evermore his most loyal servant.

Duran was taken out of his cell and brought before Harrowmont. Harrowmont, with a heavy heart, announced Duran's sentence. Duran warned the old man that Bhelen would one day target him, to which Harrowmont responded that it was regretful that the prince did not receive his chance to defend himself in front of the Assembly.

On Harrowmont's pleading, Duran looked the lord in the eye and swore he did not kill Trian and was surprised when Harrowmont claimed to believe him. Harrowmont handed Duran a sword and a shield, claiming that Endrin said for him to be given those.

Duran asked after his father, to which Harrowmont told him that Trian's death and his own exile has harmed the king's health, though he comforted him by saying that knowing the truth will help him.

The last thing Duran said before being escorted to his new life in the Legion was to ask Harrowmont to tell King Endrin that his son will die a warrior's death.

Natia was sitting down in her house when Rica rushed in with shocking news: Prince Duran has murdered his own brother, Crown Prince Trian, and has now been exiled by the Assembly.

Stunned, Natia asked her sister where she heard this from, to which Rica answered that she heard it straight from Bhelen himself.

Rica hugged her sister, telling her that with Trian dead and the fratricide Duran soon to be wiped from memory, Bhelen will ascend to the throne and usher in a better future for all the casteless, especially herself, her little sister, and…her baby.

Shocked by the news of her sister's pregnany, Natia was conflicted about Bhelen's rise: both hopeful about the changes that could come and wary about whether he truly means well.


	20. Moving Day

Duran was adjusting to his new life in the Legion of the Dead. With his name wiped from the records, he was simply given a grim tattoo on his forehead and heavy armor to fight in.

Now he was a dead man. Only breathing to fight Orzammar's enemies. Of which there was plenty of inside the Deep Roads.

Given the task to redeem his lost honor in a courageous death. That was what most of the Legionaires wished. But, inside Duran, there still lurked a fury towards Bhelen, picturing his face on several darkspawn he had slain.

One morning in Dust Town, Natia awoke to a sight she never thought she'd see: Prince Bhelen himself approaching her house, with his second, Vartag Gavorn and several guards beside him.

The prince offered charity to any beggar in his path, before making a grand speech to the residents of Dust Town that he was going to better the casteless's lot in life, to enormous cheers.

Bhelen and Vartag entered the Brosca home and told them to pack their things as today, they were moving into the palace to make sure Bhelen's child with Rica was born safely. King Endrin had allowed this, on the condition that Bhelen keep them out of his sight, still furious with him for his suspected role in the recent tragedies in their family.

Rica was overjoyed while Natia and their mother were left speechless both at the sight of a prince standing in their house and at the idea of them living in the palace.

Beraht made his way through the crowd beginning to gather and, after being stopped by the guards, introduced himself to Bhelen, as a member of the merchant caste and a cousin of the Broscas. Natia groaned at the thought of having to live with this lout.

Bhelen, knowing of Beraht from Rica's stories about him (not to mention the intelligence his spies picked up from the street), feigned being grateful to him for being the reason he met Rica so he extended his invitation to live in the palace to him, much to Beraht's joy.

Inspired by this, Natia approached Bhelen and bowed before him, asking if he could also invite Leske, claiming that he was another cousin. Bhelen agreed before surprising Natia by picking her up and addressing her as 'little sister'.

Natia ran off to tell Leske the news. He was so shocked he almost fell over, but quickly became overjoyed. So, they all began packing for the move to the palace.

While taking in the events of the past day from her new room in the palace, Natia turned when Vartag entered, telling her that Prince Bhelen wanted to see her.

Vartag led her to Bhelen's room, where he talked to her of his plans to help the casteless once he is king (which might not be too long, due to his father's ill health) and of his pledge to Rica that her family would be uplifted and protected.

Which led Bhelen to the next subject he brought up to Natia: the Carta. Natia began to sweat as Bhelen told her that she (and Leske) have worked as a thug for the Carta but assured her that he did not blame them as they did what they had to survive. Instead, he placed the blame on the other castes, specifically the noble caste responsible for causing the system and men like Beraht who take advantage of the casteless's lack of opportunities to force them to commit their bidding. He added that Beraht is a liability to his path to the throne, to which Natia asked, if Beraht was a liability, then why invite him to the palace?

Bhelen answered that it was so there would be a place to do away with him quietly, much to Natia's shock, before turning to Vartag and ordering him to take her to Beraht.

Vartag led Natia to a room where they found a bruised and tied up Beraht next to two guards. Beraht was confusedly asking why they were doing this to him.

One of the guards handed Natia a hammer as Vartag explained: due to how long Beraht's extortion and threats had been hanging over her and her family's heads, Bhelen decided that it would be fitting that she be the one to kill him.

As Natia approached him with the hammer, Beraht finally noticed she was in the room and pled for her to help him. She rose the hammer, causing Beraht to realize she was going to kill him and began to beg for mercy, which was cut short when she dropped it down on his skull. Natia gave him as many blows to the head as it took to finish him off.

While she was reflecting on what she had just done (and what consequences it could have to the Carta and Orzammar itself due to Beraht's connections), Vartag congratulated her and brought her back to Bhelen.

Bhelen thanked her for killing Beraht for him before telling her that now, they must solve the problem of the Carta.


	21. A Royal Welcome

Jarvia needed to be disposed of, that was the priority, Bhelen told Natia.

So, Natia went to Leske, asking if he had any ideas. The thug, exasperated at being pulled away from the palace before he could even relax, made a proposition: he goes back to the Carta, earn Jarvia's trust, earn a rank, making it all the easier to kill her.

Natia was shocked by this idea. She pled to her friend that it would be too dangerous for him, but Leske insisted, wanting to stay in Prince Bhelen's good graces.

The Brosca huffed, knowing that it would be impossible to change Leske's mind. So, she only hugged him and wished him luck. Natia watched her best friend walk out of the palace, to return to Dust Town, fearful for his life, and wondering if her new 'brother's' plan and ends were worth his life.

Ostagar:

After months of travelling south through the Hinterlands, Duncan and his recruits had finally reached Ostagar. Daveth, Kallian, and Jory steeled themselves, knowing that the worst had yet to come. Now they were at the frontlines against the darkspawn horde. Duncan had emphasized that the Blight must be stopped here, so that the horde does not spread north and assault the rest of the kingdom.

But a surprise awaited the group once they reached the gates: His Majesty, King Cailan of Ferelden, the son of Maric, approached them, accompanied by two bodyguards. Cailan cheerfully greeted Duncan before taking hold of his hand and shaking it eagerly.

Duncan expressed surprise at the king's arrival while the recruits were in stunned silence at being this close to the monarch of their nation. Kallian, especially, fearful that word had spread to the camp about her slaying of Bann Vaughan, and terrified of having to face Arl Urien, the bann's father.

Cailan seemed absurdly jovial, in spite of the apocalyptic horrors on his doorstep, and only seemed excited at the prospect of fighting beside the famous Warden-Commander. Jory and Daveth found his attitude somewhat comforting. Perhaps the situation truly wasn't as bad as they had feared.

The king then brought up the topic of Duncan's recruits and examined them. All three bowed before their sovereign. Jory knelt with dignity; Daveth only just keeping himself from shaking out of anxiety from him, a common thief, being under a royal's watchful eye; Kallian did her best not to look Cailan in the face.

Cailan greeted all three recruits one by one.

Ser Jory introduced himself as a loyal knight of Redcliffe who had dedicated his life to serving Arl Eamon, His Majesty's uncle. But now that the kingdom needed him, he came with Duncan to serve the Grey Wardens in glory. Cailan vaguely recalled him from a previous visit to Redcliffe.

Daveth passed himself as just a humble citizen who joined up with Duncan out of altruism. This earned him raised eyebrows from all his companions (though they did not speak up to reveal his lie) and a slap on the back from the king.

Cailan deduced that Kallian came from the alienage of Denerim and asked her about the conditions there, genuinely interested as his court had hidden the truth of it from him for years. Kallian was conflicted. If she told the truth to the king, would he even care? Would he have her executed to appease Urien? But, she theorized this could be the only chance an alienage elf could get to make the king hear of their struggles.

With a deep breath, she told Cailan that she was conscripted after slaying a bann for raping her cousin. Her companions were stunned; Cailan was speechless. Duncan spoke up, advising the king to investigate what happened in the Denerim alienage, but the matter at hand at the moment was defending Ostagar. Cailan promised to look into the matter later before welcoming all three recruits to Ostagar.

Duncan inquired about Arl Urien, to which Cailan answered that Urien died in battle weeks prior. Kallian was a little relieved, but still worried about any of the other nobles in camp finding out what she did.

Duncan then informed the king of Eamon's offer of sending reinforcements, which Cailan scoffed as his uncle only wanting some of the glory before showing skepticism that what they were currently dealing with was a true Blight as no one had seen an archdemon. Duncan couldn't help but be unnerved by the disappointment in Cailan's voice in this and disturbed at the king voicing his childish fantasy about leading the Grey Wardens against the Blight.

Cailan bid farewell to Duncan and his recruits, not eager to return to his tent to listen to more of Loghain's strategies. All four bowed as he left.

Duncan cautioned them not to let the previous victories make them drop their guard as the horde is noticeably increasing in number each day and insisted that the horde must have been led by an archdemon.

The Warden-Commander announced the ritual, the Joining, must be done tonight, so he told his recruits to seek out another Grey Warden in the camp by the name of Alistair.


	22. The Joining

After departing from Duncan, the trio went throughout the camp. They heard soldiers muttering about Teyrn Loghain's worries that there weren't enough soldiers present in camp yet. And were told that Loghain ordered that the Tower of Ishal to prepare it for its use in battle. Saw the mages present enter the Fade to scout for darkspawn, with Templar guards stationed to make sure that none of them were disturbed (the Uldred incident leaving many in camp hostile towards the mages).

A guard stopped them when they approached Loghain's tent. The guard gossiped to them that the Teyrn had been arguing with Cailan for days over strategy and the king's recklessness.

At the recruits' request, the guard went inside the tent and told Loghain that there was someone there with a message for him.

Loghain stepped outside reluctantly; it had been a busy day: he had to deal with His Majesty's tantrums and balance the other nobles in camp. Not to mention the disaster at Highever. What was supposed to be a simple necessary evil turned into a bloodbath, thanks to that madman, Rendon Howe. It was only thanks to Bann Loren and young Aedan Cousland that the situation turned manageable. Loghain would have to remember that Cousland lad; could be useful in the future.

Ser Jory decided to speak for his companions, telling the Teyrn (a war hero that he had admired for years) that they were Duncan's recruits. Loghain admitted some respect for the Wardens, but also expressed skepticism that they were as needed for the situation as Cailan thought they were. Loghain showed Jory respect as a knight, was suspicious towards Daveth for his mannerisms, and surprised Kallian by telling her that one of the greatest warriors he ever knew was an elven woman. The Teyrn asked the trio to pray to the Maker for fortune in the upcoming battle before returning to his duties in his tent.

A captain presented a genlock corpse to his men, as a way to boost morale by telling the grunts that, no matter what the legends say, the darkspawn can be killed. But, he warned them not to touch any darkspawns' blood as it would taint them, bringing up that they had to put down several war hounds for being tainted before.

The leader of the Ash Warriors (Fereldan mercenaries who use Mabari war dogs in battle) grumbled about Loghain regularly changing his men's scouting routes.

An injured man sitting on a stretcher begged the trio to convince the nobles to retreat for the darkspawn were coming. Jory tried to comfort the man by assuring him that the Grey Wardens were there, to no avail. The man insisted that everyone (the king, the Wardens, etc.) would die. A medic told them that the man had been ranting like this ever since he had been found in the Korcari Wilds. The trio, full of pity for this man, left it up to the medic to calm him down.

A nearby priestess gave the Maker's blessing upon all three recruits.

Daveth came across a thin man locked up in a cage for desertion. On the starving man's pleading, Daveth persuaded his jailer to share his food and water with the condemned man. A simple act of kindness for a man due the gallows.

Wynne was still miffed about the distrust that the nobles had shown her and the other mages, but still put on a polite smile when the trio approached her. She encouraged them by giving praise for earning Duncan's eye.

Heading north, they finally found the warden, Alistair. He was in an argument with a mage over a message from the priestess. The mage was clearly grumpy due to his work being interrupted and Alistair responded with snark.

After the mage stormed off, Alistair noticed the trio and realized they were the new recruits. He told them that, as the junior warden, he will be accompanying them on their joining tonight. Daveth couldn't help feeling Alistair's suspicions on him. What did Duncan tell about him? Probably knew he was a cutpurse.

Alistair told the recruits part of his past. He was once a templar, though not of his own choice, which made him all the more grateful to Duncan for conscripting him into the wardens.

Alistair escorted the trio to a waiting Duncan, who chided Alistair for antagonizing the mage from before, which could spread more negative sentiment about the order, about which Alistair apologized.

Duncan explained their task: head into the Korcari Wilds, get three vials containing darkspawn blood for each of them, and retrieve three Grey Warden scrolls (treaties promising support for the order) from outposts lost long ago. The vials part confused the trio, having already heard about the taint in the darkspawns' blood.

Out in the Wilds, the first predators they faced were a pack of wolves. But, with Daveth manning his bow and the remaining using their sword work, the pack was easily cut down.

They came across a soldier crawling across the ground, who recognized them as Grey Wardens. He told them that his squad was attacked by the darkspawn, leaving him the only one left. Alistair took bandages out of his pack to heal the soldier, allowing him to limp back to camp. Jory was left unnerved by the man's story. Alistair tried to reassure him, but Jory (though insisting he was not a coward) urged them to turn back. Kallian pointed out that facing dangers like those was part of their test (with Daveth nodding in understanding).

On Alistair's urging, they moved on when two Hurlocks charged down a hill, in front of three Genlock archers firing arrows at the four. Daveth took his sword out to join the others in facing the Hurlocks head-on. Once the larger ones were dealt with, they raced up the hill and slew the archers.

Continuing on, they came upon attack by a Hurlock emissary firing spells at them. Jory charged forward only to suddenly be paralyzed. He had been caught in a trap! He would have been roasted point-blank if Daveth hadn't pulled off a lucky shock, nailing the emissary in the head, killing it. Daveth stopped forward to free a grateful Jory from the trap.

The group pressed forward until they came across the abandoned outpost where the scrolls were to be found. By this time, they had spilled enough darkspawn blood to fill all three vials. They began searching when a female voice called out from behind Kallian. She turned around to see a dark-haired woman with a staff in front of her.

The woman accused the four of being scavengers or intruders in her Wilds, to which Kallian asked what made her the owner of such untamed land. This earned a chuckle from the woman, who stated that, it was her vast knowledge of the place.

The woman then approached the rest of the party, muttering that she had been watching them since they entered the Wilds, before again questioning their purpose for being there.

Alistair urged the rest not to speak to her, fearing she was a Chasind or an Apostate. Daveth showed fear of her being the 'Witch of the Wilds' (his superstition amusing her).

The woman made an offer to Kallian to tell each other's' names, which was how she revealed her name to be Morrigan.

Alistair accused her of stealing the documents, which she brushed off. Growing frustrated, Kallian threatened her, to which Morrigan nonchalantly revealed that it was her mother that took them.

Morrigan offered to take them to her mother to get the documents. Despite Alistair's suspicions and Daveth's fears, they agreed to follow her.

Morrigan escorted them to her mother's hut, in front of which stood a decrepit old woman that she introduced as her mother, Flemeth. Alistair was skeptical about the mother's claim she was expecting them, but she brushed it off. Daveth whispered fearfully about to Jory, who silenced him, not wanting the provoke this possible witch (Flemeth wrote the two other recruits as irrelevant).

It was Kallian that Flemeth showed the most obvious interest in. She was asked if she shared her friends' opinions of her. Tiring of this, Kallian simply asked for the documents.

So, the mother brought out the documents (clarifying that she did not steal them but protected them after the seal wore off). After giving them a cryptic warning about the danger of the Blight, Flemeth had her daughter escort the group back out of the Wilds.

By the time, they reached back to the camp, it was nightfall. The group rushed back to Duncan's camp, where he was standing in front of a fire.

After confirming that they had completed the objectives, Duncan decided to begin the Joining ceremony by having Alistair escort them to the old temple.

While waiting, Jory and Daveth got into an argument. Jory was anxious about getting the whole thing over with while Daveth steeled himself by proclaiming he was willing to sacrifice himself to end the Blight (something he had been struggling with for a while). Kallian urged them both to be paitient.

Duncan arrived at the temple and told them that to join the Wardens, they would have to drink darkspawn blood, much to Jory's disgust, and master its taint. This would then allow them to sense when the darkspawn were near and allow them to slay the archdemon. Though they were warned that the ceremony could kill them.

Alistair recited the order's oath before Duncan handed Daveth the cup containing darkspawn blood.

Daveth steeled himself again before holding the cup up and drinking from it. The taste was beyond revolting; the worst of his life, but he still steeled himself to thoughts of protecting the realm from the Blight. Daveth began stumbling as he heard the roar of a dragon. Duncan snatched the cup from Daveth's hands before he collapsed, blacking out.

Upon inspection, Duncan announced that Daveth had survived, much to Kallian's relief, before turning to Jory and ordering him to step forward.

Jory began stepping back and unsheathing his sword, pleading that he had a wife and child at home, to which Duncan only responded that it was too late to turn back as he already knew of the secrets of the Joining. Jory continued to protest, raising his sword while continuing to move back. Duncan drew his own blade out in return.

Jory tried a desperate strike on Duncan only for the Warden-Commander to block it and stab him in the stomach. The last thing the knight from Redcliffe heard was Duncan's apology.

Kallian watched in horror as the bloodied Duncan removed his blade from Jory's body, letting it fall to the ground, before handing her the cup.

Kallian gulped down the remaining blood in the cup. She began hearing a demonic voice in her head, then catching visions of a dragon-a monstrous beast-roaring in her face as she blacked out.


	23. The Battle of Ostagar

As Kallian and Daveth awoke, Duncan welcomed them to the Order. Alistair couldn't believe that none of them died from the taint, though if Jory had went…Alistair still remembered his Joining. Only one had died, though that didn't help his nightmares.

As she collected herself, Kallian expressed horror at Duncan for killing Jory, much to Daveth's shock (despite a rocky start, the two had hit it off during their journey to Ostagar), to which Duncan remorsefully responded that it was necessary.

To change the subject, Alistair asked the two if either had dreams, bringing up that he himself experienced terrible nightmares after his joining, which Duncan explained as the dreams that wardens get when they sense the darkspawn.

As the final part of the ritual, Alistair gave them both pendants filled with darkspawn blood to remember those that had died in the Blight. Daveth took his, promising to honor Jory by emphasizing in his thoughts that he would protect the knight's wife and child along with the rest of Fereldan. Kallian took hers, promising to honor the soldiers lost already in this terrible place.

The new wardens accompanied Duncan to a meeting held by King Cailan. The king was arguing with Loghain; he wanted to fight by the side of the Grey Wardens. The Teyrn protested it, saying that it would be too dangerous a risk for the king to be fighting on the frontlines. In turn, Cailan suggested they delay the assault to wait for reinforcements from Orlais, which enraged Loghain (who made his start to glory in helping the king's father, King Maric, in chasing those invaders out of Fereldan).

This, in Loghain's mind, confirmed all of his cabal's suspicions about Cailan. That he was a traitor to his homeland that was going to sell all of them out to Orlais. Deep down, it tore the Teyrn's heart. Seeing his best friend's son, the boy he watched grow up, the boy he entrusted his daughter to- become…this.

Tired of listening to Loghain, Cailan turned to Duncan, asking if his men were ready for the battle, to which Duncan said that they were. His Majesty noticed Daveth & Kallian standing behind their commander and congratulated them for their acceptance into the order.

Cailan's obsession with a legend past their prime still infuriated Loghain, who preferred to focus on using the actual army to deal with this horde.

The meeting then turned to the strategy. Cailan and Duncan will lead their forces out to lure the darkspawn out to attack. The beacon from the Tower of Ishal would then be lit, which would signal Loghain to lead his troops in a charge to cover and flank the darkspawn.

Cailan decided to send Alistair and the two new Grey Wardens to light the beacon. Plus, it would mean that if the unthinkable were to happen to him, there would still be a Theirin out of the worst danger. It was both a precaution and some way for Cailan to protect the little brother that he barely knew.

Duncan tried to bring up the possibility of an archdemon appearing, but Loghain dismissed it as his scouts' reports had no mention of a dragon being sighted in the Wilds.

Loghain feigned compliance to Cailan's plan, but deep inside, he knew what he had to do. Or else the fool would get them all killed chasing glory.

Alistair was dismayed that he wasn't going to be in the battle, but as it was the king's order, he had no choice. Duncan told them that, after they light the beacon, they were to stay with Loghain's men and help guard the tower until Duncan or the king sends word. Kallian brought up what to do if the archdemon appeared, to which Duncan told her to leave it to Duncan and his forces, urging the three not to get themselves killed trying any heroics.

Duncan wished them all luck before leaving to join up with Cailan. All three watched him leave. Alistair, worried for the man who was, in every way, more of a father to him than the king he had never met. Daveth, thankful to the man for saving him from the noose and being the first one in his life to give him discipline. And Kallian, thankful to Duncan for saving her from a terrible retribution in Denerim and for helping her reach her passion to be a warrior like her mother. This man had touched all three of their lives, and all three genuinely wished that, once the battle was over, for him to return, victorious, filled with pride for them.

Rain began just as Cailan and Duncan gathered their forces. The priestesses gave blessings to the soldiers assembled. The mabari war hounds were at the front.

Then, the darkspawn horde emerged from the forest. A horde of snarling monsters appearing just yards away from the army. A Hurlock Alpha, one of the horde's three generals, stepped forward and a series of chilling roars went out among the horde.

This spooked one soldier at the front so much he began backing away when the soldier behind lay a sword on his shoulder. The soldier turned his head, expecting a condemning look for his cowardice. But, instead he found one of understanding.

One that said: I know that you're afraid. We all are. Only a fool wouldn't be. But here, is our chance to stop these monsters. To protect our land. To make sure our families back home are safe. So brother, summon what courage you have left in you and we'll face this together.

Nodding, the soldier turned back to face the horde.

With a wave of its sword, the Hurlock Alpha signaled for the horde to attack. The darkspawn sped across the field, with several giant ogres among them.

Cailan gave the order for his archers to fire. The archers let loose a volley of flaming arrows, which, though culling a few of the darkspawn charging at the front, did not halt the charge.

The hounds were released and began a charge. The wrath of the mabari did bring the charge to a halt, but it was still a slaughter. The sight of a dog being impaled on a sword being held up by a Hurlock caused Cailan (a famed dog lover who had brought all of his kennels to the battle) to wince and look away from the ghastly sight.

Then it was that King Cailan gave that fateful order: Charge for Fereldan! With a cry, the soldiers rushed to meet the horde head on in melee.

On the walls, Daveth was left in shock at witnessing the carnage. Several archers shoved past him to assume their position. The darkspawn were firing flaming boulders at the walls.

Alistair and Kallian roused Daveth to follow them to the tower. On the way, they witnessed a boulder fly over the walls and hit one archer directly. The man screamed as he was crushed and burned alive.

Another boulder bowled over a whole squad of archers. It killed most of the squad and the vibration knocked all three wardens too, but one lone archer got back up to continue firing down at the enemy. So too did the wardens get on their feet and continue on their way.

A guard stopped the wardens, telling them that the darkspawn had taken the tower. Shocked that there were some darkspawn ahead of the rest of the horde, Alistair asked how they could've done it, to which the guard answered that they snuck in through the lower chambers and slaughtered most of the guards in there.

With no choice, Alistair decided he would lead them to the beacon and light it himself, with the guard volunteering to help them.

So, it was that the four of them charged in the direction of the tower, slaughtering three squads of Hurlocks & Genlocks, passing by several corpses of soldiers in the process, before they reached the tower.

All seemed quiet on the first floor. But as the guard stepped forward, he triggered a trap and was lit on fire. The trio watched in horror as the man screamed while burning to death.

A squad of Hurlock archers rushed into the room and began to fire on the wardens when a mage, emerging from hiding, and cast several spells that eliminated the hurlocks.

The mage rushed to greet the wardens only for Daveth to grab him by the neck and demand if he knew the trap was there. The mage pled ignorance, to which Daveth asked why he didn't shout a warning. The mage looked down in shame, admitting that he did not do so out of fear. Kallian grabbed Daveth's arm and soothed him to let the mage go.

Now released from Daveth's grip, the mage offered to help them fight off the darkspawn in the upper floors of the tower. With not much other opitions, Alistair accepted his offer.

On the second floor, the group were greeted by the sight of headless corpses and a trail of heads on pikes that led down the hall to a squad of Hurlocks. Taking the element of surprise, Daveth fired a bolt from a ballista at them, killing one. The Hurlocks began to charge, but Daveth managed to fire another bolt, killing another and leaving just two for Kallian and Alistair to slay.

The third floor was crowded with Genlocks. Though the Wardens and mage managed to hold their own, Daveth, fearing they could be overwhelmed, noticed two mabari hounds still alive and in their cages. He rushed over to the cages and opened them, releasing the mabari to make short work of the Genlocks.

But it was at the top floor of the tower that they faced their toughest challenge yet: an ogre. With the mage staying in the back to cover them, the Wardens charged right at the giant beast with their swords drawn. The ogre grabbed Alistair, lifted him off the ground, and began to pummel him. Kallian and Daveth began to stab at the ogre's sides, but it just continued to beat Alistair. Only when the mage fired a stunning spell at the creature's head, did it drop Alistair. With Alistair on the floor bleeding, Kallian took advantage of the ogre's paralysis by leaping up and stabbing it in the chest, knocking it off its feed. Now on top of the ogre, Kallian finished it by slashing its neck.

With the ogre vanquished, Daveth moved to light the beacon.

But, instead of ordering the charge, Loghain ordered his lieutenant, Ser Cauthrien, to sound a retreat. Shocked, Cauthrien tried to protest only for Loghain to firmly grab her by the wrist and demand that she follow his order.

Cauthrien couldn't believe this. Here, was her hero, the man who made her career as a knight, now ordering her to abandon their king to certain death. But, feeling she had no other choice (and fearing the glare in his eyes), she reluctantly went back to her troops and ordered them to pull out.

The troops followed the order without hesitation, beginning their march away from Ostagar. Before joining them, Loghain gave one last look at the battlefield, hoping that wherever Maric was, he would see that this was necessary for Fereldan to remain free from the Orlesians. And a look at the beacon, feeling a twinge of pity for those new Grey Wardens, having come all this way only to die due to one fool's dream of glory.

Duncan and Cailan were in the thick of the melee and were fighting like lions.

An ogre charged towards them. Duncan tried to block its path to Cailan only to be swatted to the ground. Cailan tried to swing at it only to be grabbed and lifted up.

The king was lifted up to its face, the smell revolting him. The ogre let out a roar, getting its saliva all over Cailan's face.

Cailan let out a final cry before the ogre squeezed, crushing him to death. The ogre then threw his body at two nearby soldiers, knocking them down.

Duncan was left on his knees, watching his king's dead body hit the ground. Enraged at seeing the ogre roar in triumph, he resolved not to let Cailan's death go unavenged.

Duncan sprung to his feet, rushed to the ogre (drawing both of his swords out), and, with a primal roar, leaped at the creature, both of his blades embedding in its chest. He used his blades to climb up its chest, each stab causing the ogre to let loose a squeal of pain, before giving it a final stab through the neck, knocking it down.

After this feat, Duncan had to catch his breath. As the battle continued around him (the screams of the wounded echoing in his ears), he went to kneel at his king's corpse. Cailan's body lay face down, his armor covered in his blood.

Duncan looked up at the tower and was surprised to see that the beacon had indeed been lit. So, Alistair, Daveth, and Kallian did not fail…Then, where were the Teyrn's men?

He looked to see the Hurlock Alpha emerge past the flames on the battlefield, carrying an axe, charging with his men at Duncan's location. Duncan gave the general a defiant glare as he brought the axe down. And then, there was light…

Back at the tower, with their task complete, Daveth prepared to mend Alistair's injuries when a dozen darkspawn stormed the room. In the surprise, the mage was decapitated. Kallian and Daveth could only stare surprised before they were shot with arrows. Daveth with two; Kallian with three. They both went down to the floor.

Kallian was on her back, moaning in pain. She tried to get up but couldn't find the strength to. As she passed out, she only saw one thing: a great light appearing…


	24. After Ostagar

With the battle won, the Archdemon, Urthemiel, conferred with its commanders: the Hurlock omega (its second-in-command, the most powerful emissary that served as the spiritual leader of the horde) and the three Hurlock alphas (one emissary, the other two warriors), the creatures that led the hosts at their God's command. Not to mention the vanguard, the Hurlock bred for the express purpose of serving as Urthemiel's bodyguard and receiving orders from him directly.

Most of the Grey Wardens in this land of Fereldan had fallen in the battle, which pleased Urthemiel as they were the only ones capable of slaying him. But, he still sensed three wardens still alive in the Wilds, so he ordered the alpha who led the charge at Ostagar to remain behind and wait for them to come to him. The other two alphas were to lead the horde north to spread the taint throughout the land.

Before setting out, Urthemiel saw to one last touch. The sword of the fallen Warden-Commander was given to the alpha as a reward for its victory in battle. And then, the corpse of the human king was stripped of his armor and clothes before being crucified naked, left to rot on a bridge. This was, not only to humiliate the enemy leader in death, see to it that, when the surviving Wardens come out of the Wilds, the sight of what happened to their beloved monarch would haunt them and shake their morale.

And so, the horde moved on. To kill anything in its path. To spread the taint throughout Fereldan. And once they were finished with this small kingdom, the rest of Thedas was next.

On the retreat march from Ostagar, Loghain met with Leonas Bryland, Arl of South Reach, and ordered him to send his army north. Ferelden needed her armies preserved.

The news of what had happened at Ostagar spread like wildfire across the kingdom. Their king dead, the darkspawn on the attack, how could it get any worse?

The nobility was all in shock. Arl Eamon and Bann Teagan grieved for their nephew but readied their lands for defense against the oncoming horde.

The dwarves at Orzammar sent their condolences, but had too much on their hands defending the front in the Deep Roads to intervene directly on the surface.

Loghain rushed back to Denerim, to the embrace of his newly widowed daughter, Anora. With the king dead, Loghain declared himself his daughter's regent, and told the realm that the loss of the battle was the fault of the Grey Wardens who abandoned Cailan to die in the midst of the battle (only to be slaughtered themselves), leaving the Teyrn with no choice but to retreat to prevent the pointless deaths of his men.

Many nobles flocked to Loghain's side. After all, who better to lead Ferelden in a crisis like this than the hero of River Dane?

The city was still in a state of shock from the murder of Bann Kendells. The alienage elves remained on edge, fearing that the reprisals from the humans could come any day.

A contingent of Orlesian Grey Wardens, accompanied by four legions of chevaliers, arrived at the border to give assistance, but were turned back on Loghain's orders. Guy Deschanel, a senior warden, was stunned; part of the reason he had joined the order was to avoid getting mixed up in the decadent politics of the imperial court.

By Loghain's decree, any Grey Warden left in Fereldan were to be treated as outlaws and regicides.

When the news reached Highever, Fergus was stunned by the loss. Deep inside, he felt some form of survivor's guilt, wondering if he might've saved the king if he had been there. His brother tried to reassure him by telling him that, if the regent' story was accurate, his presence wouldn't have mattered, to which Fergus pointed out that, as their father raised them to respect the Grey Wardens, they had reason to doubt what the regent said about them.

Realizing his position in the nobility still needed to be stabilized, Fergus dispatched Aedan to Denerim to petition the queen to confirm Fergus as Teyrn.

Soon, cracks began to form within Loghain's story.

Wynne and the surviving mages raced back to the tower at Lake Calenhad, where they told tales of Loghain's treachery. Knight-Commander Greagoir believed them but was at a loss with how to act on this as they couldn't just turn on the regent, not with a Blight on their doorsteps.

Daylen, upon seeing Wynne, raced to hug her, immensely relieved to see that she was alive. Wynne returned the hug, before conversing with him about what happened to Jowan, offering him much needed comfort.

Wynne's story spread to Redcliffe, to the ears of Eamon. Concerned, he sent his brother to Denerim to confront Loghain, with the promise that he would have the entirety of the Bannorn backing him up.

Aedan, accompanied by Ser Gilmore, arrived to Denerim to find the capital ravaged by riots caused by food shortages and beggars in the streets. The guards arrived to escort the young lord to the palace.

Once there, Aedan was pounced upon by dozens of nobles waiting to give him their condolences for what happened to his parents. Especially Arl Bryland, who denounced his brother-in-law for his treason.

Aedan was brought into a room with the Queen and her father. Anora, who was close to his mother, offered him her sympathies, as did Loghain. Though Bryce respected his fellow Teyrn, they were not what one might call close friends.

Fergus was confirmed as teyrn of Highever, but there was another matter that needed to be discussed.

The capital was in need of an arl due to Uriel's passing at Ostagar. And as word had spread about how Aedan's resourcefulness was crucial in thwarting Howe's treachery (not to mention he was a Cousland, one of the most beloved families in the realm), he was considered a prime candidate.

Aedan was stunned, but, with Loghain acting like a stern, but caring father insisting, he agreed.

This pleased Loghain. Now, out of the Highever fiasco, emerged one teyrn and the new arl of the capital both in his debt, and with the popular Couslands on his side, it should help to keep the rest of the nobles on his side. Then, they could all focus on the crisis at hand: the darkspawn.


	25. Denerim's New Arl

Many nobles applauded Loghain's decision to appoint Aedan Cousland the new arl of Denerim. Almost everyone within the realm loved Bryce Cousland so it pleased them to witness his sons rise in prestige and power.

But not all were so happy. For one, there was Martin, the seneschal of the late arl, Urien Kendells. As Martin believed that, after all his years of service, that position should have gone to him due to Bann Vaughan's passing. So much so that Martin hired an Antivan crow to poison Urien when he was at camp in Ostagar.

For all the work he had done for the city, what did he have to show for it? One son dead, and the other a drunk bastard in the city guard. It boiled his blood to see how little all his scheming had achieved for him. Even more so that he now had to feign friendliness towards the Cousland welp and obey his commands like some obedient dog.

But, at least he had one consolation for this terrible year. After Ostagar, that knife-ear bitch that murdered Jonaley, is either dead or being hunted down like the filthy animal that she is.

And that led him to the one subject that the Cousland boy needed to do. He needed to put all those elves in the alienage in their place for the massacre. For Martin had heard all kinds of rumors about how softly the filthy knife-ears were treated over at Highever, and he swore that if that brat dared show leniency on them, Martin would see to it to make him pay dearly for it.

Aedan was trying to start his career as arl on the right foot with all the important nobles. He already had the favor of both the Queen and her regent, and he was about to meet with Grand Cleric Elemena herself.

The new arl, having been raised by his parents to respect the Chantry, politely knocked on her Grace's door and was let in. There stood the dignified woman, a truly devoted servant of Andraste, and next to her stood a much younger priestess.

Elemena greeted the lord and introduced him to Mother Boann, a priestess who ministered to the elves in the alienage. Boann was hopeful that this new arl, having not been familiar with Denerim and being from the more tolerant Highever, could be convinced to take pity on the alienage that has already been through so much suffering.

Boann told Aedan what preceded the massacre at the arl's estate. How Bann Vaughan, held up by the local nobility as an innocent, kind lord murdered by elven rebels, was in truth a repulsive rapist and murderer who victimized elven women and used his status to get away with it until one of his attempted victims managed to slay him (that same elf also was conscripted into the Grey Wardens later that day). And how, ever since, the nobility had been savoring the chance to purge the alienage in cruel retribution.

The tales he heard sickened Aedan. He summoned guard captain Edwin and demanded an explanation for these atrocities. Edwin tried to brush off the allegations as mere rumors done by an insane elf-sympathizing priestess and traitor to her kind. But Aedan would have none of that, so he dismissed the captain from service.

Enraged, Edwin pointed out that his son, Braden, was among those slain by the elf, Tabris, to which Aedan responded by pointing out that Mother Boann also named his son as an accomplice of Vaughan during his prowling in the alienage, to Edwin's further rage and denial. Aedan had the fuming ex-captain escorted from the room as Edwin ranted about how, if Aedan didn't crush the 'knife-ears', the local nobles would never accept him as their arl.

Later that day, Aedan decided to pay a visit to the alienage. All the elves present there were stunned and frightened, fearing that this new arl was going to exact some sort of devious punishment on them for the acts of one.

But instead, Aedan promised no retaliations and to protect them as a lord was supposed to protect his people (even the elves under his watch) as this was ignored by previous arls for too long. He then humbly asked for forgiveness on the local nobles for the cruelties that they had subjected them to.

The elves couldn't believe what they were hearing. Was this new lord serious?

Some felt he was. After all, he was from Highever, where elves were rumored to be treated better.

But others, like Shianni, felt that this was nothing but a new lord using his silver tongue. Just like all human nobles do.

Elder Valendrian himself decided to welcome the beginning of Arl Aedan, hoping that it could be the beginning of a thawing of relations between the elves in the alienage and the humans in the city.

Orzammar:

It was a happy time in the royal palace as Endrin, named for his grandfather, the king, had just been born.

Bhelen was overjoyed to see his son. And Natia too was excited to meet her new nephew.

But not all were happy under the palace roof.

The Brosca girls' mother, Kalah, didn't take long to resume drinking and complaining about her lot in life to anyone who would listen. Not even ending her verbal abuse towards Rica (the one who made it possible for her to live in the palace in the first place). It was driving Natia up the wall; she was thankful that her mother lived in a room far from hers, meaning it wasn't often that she had to see her.

The exiled fratricide's former mistress, Mardy and her little Trian, were still allowed to live in the palace, on Bhelen's insistence. But still Mardy knew that she was on shaky ground, so she was attempting to befriend the Brosca sisters. While Rica was willing to reciprocate a slight friendship, Natia had no interest in her.

King Endrin did not take notice of the birth of his new grandchild, his condition continuing to worsen in bed. Bhelen only hoped his poison (that he used on his father) would continue to do its work, to speed along his ascension to the throne.


	26. Flemeth's Hut

Kallian awoke in bed to find Morrigan standing over her. Morrigan told her that she was in the Wilds and Morrigan had been bandaging the elf's wounds, for which Kallian thanked her.

Kallian sighed in relief when told both Daveth and Alistair were alive but was shocked to learn that Teyrn Loghain retreated and left the king to die on the field. Her heart ached when Morrigan told her that Alistair had a mental breakdown when told the news.

Morrigan informed her guest that Flemeth's magic had protected them from the darkspawn, and, if the hordes have moved on, the trio could have a chance of avoiding them in their journey.

The Warden was left in disbelief when told that Flemeth rescued them by transforming herself into a giant bird and plucking the trio in her talons before flying back to her hut. And horror when Morrigan described what the darkspawn were doing to the survivors and stragglers from the battle.

Kallian suited up before heading outside the hut, where Alistair and Daveth were waiting.

Daveth rushed to embrace her, which she returned. He was gushing that she was alright.

Alistair only acknowledged her in relief, still in shock.

Daveth couldn't wait to be far away from the hut and especially the wicked Witch of the Wilds standing right next to them.

Flemeth told the trio that she rescued them so they would deal with the darkspawn. She attributed Loghain's actions as him believing that the Blight is only an army that he can defeat with strategy, disbelieving that there is an Archdemon. But, she declined to help them personally in stopping the Bllight.

Alistair furiously cursed Loghain for his treachery and foolishness. He swore he would go before Arl Eamon to expose the Teyrn's crime. And see Loghain's head on a pike.

That gave Alistair an idea: appealing to help from Eamon and his men at Redcliffe. And then, there were the treaties! They could use them to bind the dwarves, elves, and mages to their aid.

Anything to keep the junior wardens' spirits up, Alistair thought.

Then, Flemeth volunteered Morrigan into the Wardens' service, much to her daughter's shock and anger that she was left with no choice in the matter.

Alistair, being a former Templar, voiced concern in taking Morrigan along, as outside the Wilds, she would be looked at as an apostate, meaning that having her with them would put them in the crosshairs of any Templar they encountered. Flemeth pointed out that he didn't have so many options that he was free turn down help, even from illegal mages like them.

Flemeth brushed aside Morrigan's protests to insist that she aid the trio to unite Fereldan so that all of Thedas can be saved from the Blight, to which Morrigan finally submitted. She then turned to the Wardens, telling them that giving them her precious daughter was evidence of how much faith she had in them.

While Kallian promised the old woman that her daughter would be safe with them, Morrigan began packing up her items for the journey ahead.

Once Morrigan was done, she advised the Wardens to travel north of the Wilds till they came across a village as its tavern would give them easy access to the news in the surrounding area. She had been to that particular village, Lothering, and frequently haggled with the merchants there, though she was always careful not to dally there (as she was easily recognizable as a outsider) and to avoid the eyes of the local chantry.

Alistair expressed disbelief that this chantry did not discover that she was an apostate, to which Morrigan admitted that she was questioned by templars from time to time but managed to emerge from the investigations unscathed.

Morrigan bid a chilly farewell to her mother and then, they were off.

Denerim:

Arl Aedan was present to greet Bann Teagan upon his arrival to the capital. They had met before at one of the Couslands' tourneys in Highever.

Teagan greeted the younger lord amiably before giving him his condolences for what had happened to his family.

It had been a harsh couple of days for the young arl. Many of the city's local nobility were unyielding in their rage at him for his lenience towards the alienage. The regent was skeptical over the wisdom of his decision but did not overrule it. Her Majesty, the Queen, voiced support for his clemency of the elves, but this did little to end the venom being spat at him.

Teagan discussed with Aedan on his opinion on the regent and his actions. Aedan brought up that he was indebted to Loghain for his title and aid but confessed that Loghain's rhetoric against the Grey Wardens did trouble him. Though he still suggested that Loghain abandoning the king to die was an exaggerated rumor when Teagan brought up the fate of his nephew (that he held Loghain responsible for).

The two joined the nobles gathered in the palace to hear Loghain's address. The regent stood next to his daughter on a balcony as he boomed through the room his plan: he ordered that every noble present supply men to his army so they might crush the darkspawn horde before the Orlesians see a chance to strike when Fereldan is weakened.

Teagan spoke up and, after being granted permission by Loghain, stunned the present nobles, including Aedan, by implying that Loghain withdrew from Ostagar so he could seize power. Gasps went out all around him.

Loghain gave the bann a fierce glare, declaring that all he was doing was securing that Fereldan remained independent from its former oppressors. Adding that he would use force against any noble that shirked from their duty to the realm.

Without blinking, Teagan responded that the Bannorn would resist him if he tried that.

After a final threat against any insurrection, Loghain left the room.

As the nobles began to leave, Anora called down to Teagan, pleading that he listen. Teagan turned around, warning that her father's actions were going to provoke a civil war.

Aedan could not believe what he was hearing. A civil war?! Now of all times?!

Anora insisted that her father was only doing what was best for the kingdom, to which Teagan asked if he did what was best for Cailan before continuing on his way.

The Queen could not think of any response to this, and was left shaken on the balcony.

Aedan watched the proceeding, anxious. Terrified to witness the first fractures in the realm that was at its darkest hour.

At the Border:

Orlesian Warden, Guy Deschanel, was fuming. What was that fool regent thinking?

In the midst of a Blight, he turns away aid from Grey Wardens.

One of his men muttered that he shouldn't be surprised. The man made his career driving the Orlesians out of Fereldan. There was no way he would happily accept aid from the Empire now.

So, more damn politics. Politics, when a Blight, the worst threat to all of Thedas, was beginning.

Guy had always hated getting involved in politics. It was the reason he had joined the Wardens: their neutrality. To escape from the Great Game that had claimed the lives of so many in his family.

As he led his troops away, Guy whispered a prayer to the Maker, so that he might protect the people of Fereldan.

The Wilds:

The quartet were making their way through the Wilds, Morrigan wasting no time needling Alistair, when they came across a wounded man on the ground, clutching his bloodied stomach-dressed like a member of the king's honor guard.

Alistair was shocked to recognize the man as Elric Maraigne, Cailan's bodyguard and friend.

Elric in turn recognized them as Grey Wardens before ashamedly admitting that he had fled into the Wilds when the battle turned south, shedding tears at recalling the death of the king.

Alistair tried to comfort the man, telling him that the outcome of the battle was not his fault.

Elric told them that Cailan had entrusted him to the keys to the royal arms chest and that he had orders to deliver it to the wardens should the battle end in defeat.

When asked where this key was, Elric claimed to have stashed it in the camp. This caused the group to fear the darkspawn had taken it. He told them that the key was hidden behind a loose stone at the base of a statue.

Elric pleaded that they keep Maric's sword and the king's armor out of the darkspawn's hands. And recover the royal documents hidden within the chest. And one more request: that, should they find Cailan's body, they give him a proper burial. Alistair shuddered at the thought of his brother rotting amongst the darkspawn.

And with that, Elric passed away from his injury. The group was left to debate what to do.

Morrigan insisted that they move onto Ostagar, not wanting to risk it.

Daveth showed hesitance towards Ostagar, feeling it was too great a danger for things that might not even be still there.

But, Alistair remained resolute that they head to Ostagar. To which Kallian concurred (not to mention, the chance of retribution on the darkspawn was very enticing to her), and she persuaded Daveth to as well.

The lone objector, Morrigan sighed in resignation. These fools were going to get her killed. She just knew it…


	27. Return to Ostagar

The group marched to Ostagar, the ruins of what was once the army camp.

At the beginning, they were greeted by mobs of Darkspawn, which would be felled by the wardens' swordplay and Morrigan's spells.

Alistair spotted that one Hurlock giving orders to the soldiers was bearing Cailan's armor and wielding around a blade that Alistair recognized as Duncan's. This must be a general, he assumed. It made his sick to see such a foul abomination parade around in the armor of his brother and king and the sword of his beloved mentor, but the general was too far away, and the group had to focus their attention on the approaching grunts.

Once rid of the attackers, the group decided to form a battle plan: they would make their way through the camp together, not splitting up at all so that they may stand a better chance against the darkspawn and they would find the key.

So, it was that they searched throughout the camp, taking down any darkspawn mob that they encountered in their wake.

They reached the War Council table. The Wardens' minds turned furious as they remembered being there when Loghain promised the king that he would bring in his troops as reinforcements. A promise that he did not keep. Alistair spat at the memory silently swore vengeance on the traitorous Teyrn.

Past the kennels, the home of the slain mabari. Alistair had to stop to bemoan their loss. Morrigan mocked him for mourning the loss of stupid dogs, resulting in a sharp rebuke from the Wardens. The witch was surprised by the fierceness of said rebukes, left wondering why, in a place filled with dead men, they would mourn for such beasts. Fereldans and their dogs, she sighed.

In the mage encampment, they found the key that Elric had told them about, buried underneath some rubble. Alistair took the key and led the group southwards towards Cailan's tent when a pack of wolves jumped out of the bushes. But these were no ordinary wolves, the Wardens could sense, they had been infected with the Blight and driven mad with pain.

The Hurlock alpha had sent out the wolves to hunt for the Wardens rampaging through the camp and was watching nearby. The group stuck together (Morrigan getting behind them), taking out each wolf as they jumped at them.

The alpha charged out with two genlocks. The genlocks were easy to kill, but the alpha was another thing entirely. It was stronger, faster, and it took all three Wardens surrounding it to cut it down.

Alistair bent down, claiming Duncan's sword from the dead alpha's hand. He then began stripping the king's armor off before placing both in one of the group's bags.

Rot here naked, you monster, Alistair spat on the alpha's corpse before leading the group on.

They had finally Cailan's tent. Alistair turned back, asking that he alone open the chest, and that the three of them cover the area while he observes its contents. Daveth and Kallian obliged while Morrigan huffed, but acquiesced.

Taking a deep breath, Alistair placed the key in the chest's lock and opened it. Inside, he gasped at the sight of King Maric's blade. His father's blade. He gripped the weapon, then placed it in the bag, feeling, as a bastard, unworthy to wield it.

Then, he looked at the three pieces of parchment inside the chest. Cailan's correspondence, Alistair surmised.

Opening one, he was surprised to find it was a letter to the king from Celene, Empress of the Orlesians, Fereldan's hated ex-occupiers. In it, Celene offered an alliance against the Blight, promising to send Chevaliers and the Orlesian Wardens as reinforcements to the Fereldan army. Despite his distaste for the Orlesians, Alistair, thinking desperate times called for desperate measures, thought it a sensible option.

The next letter was from Arl Eamon Guerrin of Redcliffe, the king's uncle and Alistair's foster father. In it, Eamon promised to send reinforcements and asked Cailan to stay away from the battlefield as his death would bring Fereldan into chaos (Alistair was crying at the hindsight). Alistair was surprised to learn that Eamon had advised Cailan to divorce Anora as she was unable to conceive a child. There had been rumors, of course (with whether it was Cailan or Anora that were the infertile one), but this was the first Alistair had heard that the king had been given such advice by one of the most influential noblemen in the kingdom, though the letter's tone implied that Cailan was not happy when his uncle gave him said advice.

The last one was crumpled. Alistair unfolded it and was shocked by the familiar tone the Orlesian Empress had written to the king, reluctantly guessing that Celene was offering the king a marriage proposal to unite Orlais and Fereldan but wondering whether or not Cailan would acquiesce to such a thing. This being revealed could send earthquakes into Fereldan's already shattered nobility. And serve as excellent propaganda for Loghain, Alistair realized.

Alistair gathered up all of the letters and lit them on fire. Better than no one learn of this, Alistair justified to himself.

Returning to the others, Alistair ordered them on.

As they neared the Tower of Ishal, the Wardens paused, flooded with horrific memories of the battle. Of the mage's death, of the ogre they had slain, of their last moments in the battle after they had lit the beacon in what turned out to be a pointless effort, thanks to Loghain's treachery.

The group went onto a bridge, where they came across the most disheartening sight yet. There was King Cailan's naked corpse strung up crucified, a cruel humiliation by the Darkspawn. The stench revolted them. Even Morrigan was unnerved by the sight. Kallian and Daveth expressed sorrow at seeing a leader of men debased like this. But Alistair, oh Alistair, he felt a mix of emotions: horror at the spectacle, sorrow at the death of his brother, and rage at the filthy monsters who had done this to him.

Sensing Alistair's pause, Kallian and Daveth stepped up to get the king down, resting him gently on the ground.

The three Wardens stood over the king solemnly when, suddenly, Cailan's hand began swatting at them. They looked on in shock as the corpse came to life with an animalistic growl.

Alistair heard a sinister cackle and looked upon the battlefield, which is where he saw the genlock necromancer. Probably looking for a laugh, Alistair furiously surmised.

He led the others onto the battlefield, surrounded by the corpses of their countrymen and that of the fallen darkspawn.

The necromancer cast another spell, raising a fallen ogre back to life. The Wardens had flashes of an ogre smashing the king. They, with fury, realized that this was the ogre that killed the king and charged forward to engage.

Then, the necromancer cast another spell-this time on Fereldan soldiers. Already with their hands full with the ogre, the Wardens were shocked to find their commander, Duncan joining the melee.

Seeing the Wardens freeze at the sight of Duncan (and realizing that the dead could not fall again until the necromancer that cast the spell was dead), Morrigan knew that it was up to her. Taking up her staff, she cast a spell at the necromancer, which struck it dead.

With the necromancer slain, the risen dead returned to being dead. The Wardens thanked Morrigan before gathering up Duncan's corpse, bringing it next to Cailan's.

The Wardens decided to give both their king and their commander a funeral pyre. As the flames cremated the fallen warriors, they prayed to Andraste that they find peace, along with all those Fereldan souls that fell at Ostagar.


	28. Toll

The group was crossing the bridge into Lothering where a tanned man was waiting, armed with a weapon, surrounded by several other armed men, who were either asleep or half-awake. Upon catching sight of them, the tanned one roused his fellows, bellowing that they had travelers to attend to.

When told Alistair was their leader, he moved to speak with him. One of the cohorts, getting a bad feeling from the number of weapons these 'travelers' were carrying, nervously advised that they be allowed to pass without trouble but was ignored.

Though the leader tried to pass himself and his men off as toll collectors for the Imperial Highway, Alistair was under no delusion that these were simple highwaymen preying on the refugees fleeing the Darkspawn.

The leader pressed further for coin but when the group held their ground, ordered his men to attack.

Compared to the Darkspawn at Ostagar, dealing with the bandits was child's play. The leader watched in shock as his men charged forward only to be slaughtered in seconds.

Terrified (with Daveth holding a knife to his throat), he surrendered and pled for mercy. Alistair decided that they should spare him the blade long enough to wring information on the town's status out of him. From him, they learned: the local Arl and his soldiers had followed Teyrn Loghain (leaving Lothering mostly undefended); the only authority in the town was now the Templars staying in the chaplain.

The leader explained that, after leaving the battle, Loghain had claimed that the Grey Wardens had gotten themselves and the king killed in the battle. And, after becoming Regent and declaring them to be traitors, he posted a bounty on any Warden still living in Ferelden.

The Wardens were furious at the slander, but none was more fuming than Alistair. After the leader tried to buy more leverage for himself by revealing the location of his loot (more than a hundred silvers), Alistair gave Daveth a nod.

With this, Daveth slit the bandit leader's throat. He was thrown to the ground and left to rot with his comrades.

…

Just after setting foot in Lothering, Alistair and Morrigan began arguing again, the leader furious at the witch's callousness over his grief for the fallen at Ostagar. Daveth and Kallian sprung to his defense but still showed concern for Alistair, due to how quiet he had been since they had left Ostagar.

Seeking to change the subject to where they should be headed, Alistair suggested they follow Flemeth's plan by bringing the treaties to three groups: the Dwarves of Orzammar, the Circle of Magi, and the Dalish Elves. As the Circle was the nearest to their location, according to the map, it was decided that that would be their next stop.

Alistair was confident he could convince the First Enchanter to aid them.

Kallian was curious to meet the Dalish in the woodlands. She always wondered how the elves that lived outside the shadows of the humans faired.

Orzammar was judged the last stop-due to the difficulty reaching it would be, due to it requiring passing the Frostbite Mountains.

Morrigan suggested that they confront Loghain directly and slay him, which would allow them to go along this treaty business in greater safety. Alistair scoffed at this as Loghain had an army backing him up, whereas they had only three fugitive Wardens and a witch (and the only way to call for reinforcements would be to reach Weishaupt Fortress-which was thousands of miles away, so it would take too long as time was of the essence with the Darkspawn on the march).

Though Alistair did suggest they could find help from the Arl of Redcliffe, a man Alistair knew well-and, with the king and Bryce Cousland dead, now the most respected noble in the realm-making him the most likely to lead an opposition against Loghain.


End file.
